Demons And Angels
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Originally "Mad About You". Dagmar and Niki have been friends since 3rd grade. Their friendship can withstand anything... right? Rated M for intense swearing and equally intense violence and adult content. Expect a sequel!
1. Best Friends Forever?

AN: I really have no right to start a new fiction, but this hit me and I started writing so... Please review and let me know what you think. Yes, I know the first chapter is short, but the other chapters are longer, I swear!

I don't own anything except my OCs and maybe the plot. Most of it belongs to whoever owns Predator/Predators.

There may or may not be Human/Predator relationships. Romantic ones, I mean. There will be Human/Predator ally-ships. Like in AVP

Renamed. My brother suddenly realized this story had a title and chastised me most bitterly... with his eyebrows.

Demons And Angels

RDG

Chapter 1

Best Friends… Forever?

_Dagmar's POV_

The first time I had ever met Niki, I had been knocked out of a tree. I was climbing the tree and having some trouble on account of my small stature and scrawniness when a mean 5th grader threw a rock at me, making me lose my balance and knocking me into unconsciousness.

When I came to, the 5th grader had dirt smudged into his clothes and skin; bruises and cuts like you wouldn't believe, too. A short but broad-shouldered girl had driven him to the ground and let him have it. Her chocolate-colored fists were bruised from the beating she had given him, her wiry, thick hair sticking out in all directions. Her golden eyes were fiery with a rage I couldn't understand.

She was suspended from school for three days. When she came back, I was waiting, with a special treat. Well, to me it was special. I had been given a package of kit-kats for lunch. When I saw her at the lunch cafeteria, I gathered what sparse courage I had at the time and sat with her. I handed her a kit-kat, which she took and ate. I never left her side after that… or she never left mine. It's hard to say which.

We were both in 3rd grade at the time.

So now, as I find myself hurtling through the air, looking around frantically as the air rushes past me, I have to wonder…

_Where the hell is Niki?_

As I hurtle past clouds and tumble through the atmosphere, I come to my senses (in more ways then one) and find that there's a parachute on my back. I pulled the release with a grunt.

_Good. Now... Big trees below me... This is going to hurt..._

The parachute slowed my fall enough for me to survive crashing through the thickest, hardest branches I have ever felt. I screamed as I felt both my shoulders pop out of joint, as I spin out of control and bang into a tree-trunk.

I finally come to a jerking stop, groaning as I hang, suspended several feet up in a tree. I sigh with relief… until the branch starts cracking.

_Shit._

* * *

Please review and let me know if this is worth updating!


	2. What In The World?

THANK YOU, Predy96! Thank you for your review! Here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

What In The World?

Narrator POV

26 year-old Dagmar hung from the tree, listening with grim ears as the branch began to crack under her weight. She screamed at no one in particular," FUCK IT, I"M NOT THAT HEAVY!"

The branch broke. Dagmar screamed as she fell again… only to find herself suspended a few feet from the ground. She grumbled as she turned a baleful eye upwards. The cracked branch had caught onto another branch, keeping her from smashing

She then set herself upright, groaning as she tried working with just her legs. Her arms were useless, the sockets of her shoulders out of joint.

Dagmar called hoarsely, though despondently," Hello! Niki! Where the fuck are you!"

Her voice echoed slightly and hollowly back at her.

Dagmar groaned. Her body felt like it was on fire. Well, at least she was alive… but she wouldn't be for long if she didn't get her arms set back in place.

Dagmar struggled with the parachute, looking down at her feet, she grumbled as she swung her foot, using the sharp-edged toe to cut the ropes that were holding her like a marionette puppet.

She was released and almost fell flat on her face. Staggering back up, she tried to review. Honestly, she wondered if she was dead. Last thing she remembered was being caught in a cross fire. Niki had been planted right behind her back, both submachine guns pouring shells as they fought back-to-back. Then, Dagmar heard screams, a light flashed and… she was falling through the sky.

Dagmar moaned as another wave of pain hit her shoulders.

She looked at the tree from which she fell and grimaced.

This was not going to feel good.

Bracing herself, she walked up the tree and slammed her shoulder into it, knocking the joint back into position. As she did this, she screamed with the pain. It hurt… it hurt so bad...

Falling to her knees, she sobbed, with both pain and relief. At least she could feel her shoulder now, and it worked…

_Now…_

_For the other shoulder._

When Dagmar had finished repairing her two major injuries, (her shoulders) she turned and surveyed her surroundings more closely. It was a tropical forest of some sort, but like none that she knew existed on… earth.

Naw, naw, maybe she was just on an… Island. Perhaps an island she never knew existed…

Dagmar grumbled, looking around some more, she found that her sniper rifle was still strapped to her back. She slung it off her shoulder and checked her rounds.

_Lessee, 1, 2… yep, 500 rounds still left. Thank God…_

She looked back up, as a twig snapped from somewhere. Immediately, she was down, looking through her scope. She found the source… and scowled ferociously.

Dagmar waited, tensed as the hostile stepped closer. He was dressed in orange, a convict on death row, it seemed, from the look of him. She remained deathly quiet.

From the looks of it, he knew there was someone there, the way his body was tensed and his eyes darted about… he just didn't know where.

She smiled grimly. SHE knew right where he was. If he so much as winked in her direction, she'd bust him in the kneecap. Then'd come the interrogation…

"WAHHA!" The convict was suddenly taken down.

A furious, 6.4 black-skinned woman with thick, black cornrow braids that trailed over her head and down between her shoulder blades, had him pinned, her amber eyes snapping as she held a long, jagged bowie knife at his throat.

"Awright, meat-sack, who are ya an' where da hell are we?" She growled.

Dagmar grumbled again as she stood up, hands on her hips," Niki, was that really necessary? I had him covered for fuck's sake!"

"Mari, 'ow menneh times Ah tole ya ta stop cussin'? Ya ain't good at it an' ya ain't the type!" Niki responded dryly, not even bothering to look up at her friend.

"Yeah? And you know that... _how_?" Dagmar demanded with a scowl. Niki always called her "Mar-ee". It rhymed with "Car-ee". Annoyed the hell out of her but she had given up trying to correct Niki… a long time ago in fact.

Niki paid no mind to Dagmar as she pressed the blade closer to the prisoner's neck, drawing a thin trickle of blood.

The man whimpered," I don't know anything! I swear! I know nothing!"

Niki smiled viciously," 'Ow 'bout Ah cu' off yer ear, eh? Ah don' mahnd doin' dat…"

Dagmar frowned as she asked," Niki, what happened?"

Niki responded, slowly and thoughtfully," Ah saw a light. An' den Ah wuz-"

"-Hurtling through the goddamn atmosphere," The prisoner finished for her, starting to lose his fear," Yeah, same thing happened to me. Now get off me, bitch!"

Niki scowled as she demanded," Mari, can ya tie dis guy's 'ands? In dat new knot we learn'd?"

Dagmar followed her friend's advice, grabbing some rope from her belt, she located the man's wrists. He moved so fast, Niki almost didn't stand a chance.

But I said almost.

As he elbowed her face, trying to flip their positions, she snarled and grabbed him by his shirt, driving him up into the air as she forced him against a tree. Faster then Dagmar could count, Niki had slit his throat and shoved him down, growling angrily as she spat on his bleeding, twitching corpse.

Dagmar groaned," Niki!"

Niki turned to her with a scowl," Dagmar, ya know we could'n le' him loose aneh ways! He'd 'ave followed us an' pro'bly try ta' rape us er worse."

Dagmar sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes," Yeah, in our business, there are definitely worse things then being raped…"

Niki scowled," Damn right."

Dagmar shrugged as she leaned against a tree. They both stiffened, though, when they heard a guttural sound. Like gargling, but mixed with a growl, following by rapid clicking sounds.

Dagmar quickly swung her sniper's rifle, using the scope, she swept her keen vision around the direction the sound had come.

Niki brandished both her SMG's, her face grim as she whispered," What ya see?"

"Nothing…. yet," Dagmar growled low.

Suddenly, a weird shimmer caught her eye. It was from… behind a tree about thirty feet away.

She took the shot.

And hit nothing.

Niki looked at her with a raised brow," Well? Triggah happeh are we?"

"Shut up…" Dagmar hissed," I saw something, I could swear…"

Niki grumbled as she placed both her guns in the straps on her vest, grumbling," Lez git goin'. We ain't much good jus' sittin' aroun', waitin' fer somedin ta happen."

"But go where? We have no idea where we are, or what the hell is going on!" Dagmar protested.

Niki smiled cunningly," den, we fine' out. An we teach da bastards who dun dis ta us a lesson dey'll nevah ferget."

Dagmar sighed as she followed, casting a backward glance. She couldn't shake the feeling they were both being followed. And what made it worse was that this feeling, of being followed… of being stalked…

Was familiar to her.

* * *

Please to review! thnx!


	3. Oh Hai, Bad News

Ok, so... things may or may not pick up in this chapter. I'll let you decide. Predy96, thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i've been enjoying your stories!

Chapter 3

Oh Hai, Bad news...

Dagmar's POV

Niki paused as she sniffed long and deep, reporting," I smell BAD bodeh odah."

"So?"

"So some dumb fuckah wuz runnin' here not too long ago, an' he had'n showah'ed in weeks!"

I sighed as I finally caught up to her, looking around with trepidation. She always did have the best sniffer I had ever seen on someone. She could smell traces of water, when the river was three miles away. I'd never known anyone as smart, or tough, as Niki. There was only one word to describe her… Bitch.

Bitch-tough, bitch attitude, and she even had the hearing and the sense of smell of a hound dog to boot. She never slept around though. No man could ever hold her attention that long. Anyone who hit on her didn't go on very long without suffering physically somehow in someway. And no, she didn't swing the other way. She even admitted to me that she had the stupidest crush on Shaquille O'Neil.

I snorted with laughter at the memory of that particular confession on her part and she turned a baleful eye on me," Someding amuse ya?"

I shrugged," The usual, my friend."

Niki snorted as she felt at the grass.

I paused casually, but I was shaking inside. I had realized something, and it chilled me to the bone.

The sun hadn't moved. I was pretty good about keeping track of time. We had been walking for about three hours. The sun was high up when we started, giving me the impression it was about mid afternoon…

It should be sinking by now. The sun I mean.

I said nothing to Niki. Not yet. Not until I was sure...

In the meantime, she stopped short, her nostrils flaring, she growled," We got companeh. Mari, stay 'ere an' git down. See wha' ya can pick up wit' yer scope."

She spoke in a low tone, and I instinctively knelt, my scope coming up. I could sense now that she was right. All in all, my "spidey sense" was going off big time, leaving me paranoid… and amazingly slack in my usual good intuition. Good thing Niki wasn't spooked. Otherwise, we might both be cooked.

Ugh, stupid rhyms…

She walked on, her guns cocked and her fingers itching to fire, if I knew her.

As I scanned our surroundings, I realized there were four of them. They had only seen Niki… no surprise. I'm only 5.4. She's a whole foot taller then me. A little more, maybe. And really hard to miss, even in a jungle this size.

She finally snarled in a guttural tone," Nobodeh move! I gots ya in mah sights! Step out an' nobodeh gits hurt… much."

Slowly, four others came out.

They were of mixed races. And they were all male. And… they all seemed to be eyeing the 6-foot-plus woman standing in front of them.

I kept my finger on the trigger, but smiled grimly as Niki glared at them, her amber eyes like fire.

"Well, what have we here? U.S. Military?" The speaker was a sleazy latino man, his accent heavy, and his voice even more so. He carried a huge machete, and there were at least four pistols stuffed into his belt.

"Black ops," she spat acidly," You?"

"That would be my business, senorita," he responded, his black eyes cutting her down as he leered," The question is, why are you here?"

"Ah woul' ask ya da same thin'," she responded nastily," Bu' yer too much ovva dumbass."

His eyes hardened and he snarled at one of the other guys," _Gringo_, teach this bitch a lesson!"

A wiry, pale skinned man stepped forward. His hair was red, like fire, and his eyes were hollow. He looked like a convict of some sort. But not from the US. He held a knife in his hand. I guess he was a knife fighter. Anyways, Niki owed me a shot.

I fired the shot. It thudded into his chest, throwing him back a few feet before he slumped over, gasping as he began to bleed, twitching and writhing.

Niki didn't bother to flinch as stray blood splattered her sweat-soaked clothes.

His hand still gripped the knife. I fired again, rendering his hand useless. He screamed in pain. I stopped firing, letting the others see him suffer. Maybe it would scare the message into them: _Don't mess with us_

"Wanna try ano'der dumb move, asshole?" She growled, cocking her guns and swinging them forward, her eyes hard. She knew I was watching her back.

But no one was watching mine.

Something picked me up by the scruff of my jacket. I cried out, trying to clutch my gun, but it was swatted out of my hand.

A huge, black man held me, throwing my gun a few feet away. He shook me like a rat, and though I tried to get loose, making myself a dead weight in his arms, trying a pressure-point move in his wrist, nothing worked. He held onto me like a sack of potatoes.

"Woman, you'd best put your guns down, if you want your friend here," he leered at me," To survive."

Niki snarled," Ya know, ya boys are full'a pansy shit."

I tensed as the man's hold on me relaxed. He staggered before falling to his knees. My toes reached the ground and I broke free from his grip, grabbing my rifle, I dove before firing into my attacker's body.

The only problem was… he was already dead.

I heard gun fire. I wasn't worried.

It was Niki, killing off the rest of the hostiles.

As I examined my attacker carefully, I saw the cause of his death.

Something had cut into the back of his neck, severing his spinal cord.

But whatever had cut him was nowhere to be seen.

I wanted to heave my lunch, but I had nothing to heave. So I settled for gasping for air.

As Niki finished off the hostiles, she turned to me. Her large eyes widened and her nostrils flared.

She swung her guns forward and I ducked instinctively.

The machine guns let loose a barrage of shots, firing one right after another. Niki was screaming obscenities in three different languages, her eyes flaming as she stood braced, her guns firing like a... I have no words to describe it.

I winced inwardly. This was not normal. I half turned and saw what she was firing at… Or I thought I did. And I freaked out.

I crawled, as fast as I could, getting out of her way and set my gun up, screaming obscenities as I did so.

I'd never seen anything like it.

There were monsters… horrible monsters, running for us. Covered with bony spikes, but with the shape of a cross between a boar and a wolf. A skinless hound dog.

And if we didn't hurry, they were going to drag us to hell like the hounds they were.

* * *

BOOYAH! Ok, for those who are reading this but not reviewing, check out Predy96's profile! Those stories are wicked cool, and reviews will be much appreciated! Thank you! OCs are also being sought out. Go to Predy96's profile and submit an OC!

Ahem. review!


	4. Welcome To Hell

Here it is people! Chapter 4... Ba-ba-bum-bum!

Chapter 4

Welcome To Hell

I fired shot after shot, never stopping until one was almost on top of me.

I ducked out of his way and clawed my way up a tree, scrambling to set up again to fire at those hell-hounds again.

I screamed as one of Niki's guns jammed. She snarled, louder then anytime I'd ever heard her before, and used her one SMG, her other hand reaching for her long bladed bowie knife, as she fired, slashing when one hound got too close.

One blindsided her, but she managed to use it's momentum to throw it off again, sticking the knife into it's belly and ripping out it's bowels. I fired into the other hounds that tried to get her while she wrestled with the single hound.

She rolled back to her feet, firing her single SMG for all she was worth.

I fired shot after shot, watching her back as best I could, shooting down the hounds that came at her from behind.

There were other hounds, jumping for me, trying to climb the tree, but I paid them no mind… Until one began to chew on my foot.

"BITCH!" I screamed, finally paying attention to the hounds swarming the tree… and then there was a shrill, overwhelming sound. It was like a whistle, but it went through me like electricity.

The hounds stopped their activities, all pausing reluctantly and then loping away from us.

I crawled down the tree, limping over to Niki. She was bruised, cut up from a tusk it looked like, but alive, though she was mad as hell.

"Dija SEE dose muthahfuckahs?" She demanded of me, her accent thick with rage, shakily gathering her gun, which had gotten jammed. She spat into the ground as she unjammed it, and fired a round into the trees," Where da HELL are we?"

I smiled weakly," I think that may be exactly where we are."

I then pointed out how long it had been since we'd arrived, and then pointed to the sun, which was still high overhead.

Niki went quiet then, her golden eyes working out the situation. Her bright golden eyes were slowly darkening back to amber as she thought. I said nothing, waiting for her conclusion.

She shook her head finally, and commented," We bes' git ammo, check dese guys fer spare weapons, anneh thin' we kin use."

I nodded as I checked the bodies, looking for extra weapons, ammo… maybe some food.

_Man, I'm hungry._

No food, but I packed a large hunting knife into my belt, along with a revolver and a few grenades. Niki picks up the machete and a couple of daggers. She loves knives, though if she has to have a gun, the SMGs are her weapon of choice. She says she doesn't have time to stop and aim.

I check out one guy's bandana. It's like nothing I've ever seen, and I can only guess he's from a part of the world I've never been.

Niki was grumbling to herself," We din' scare dem hell-hounds 'way. Dey wuz called. Dey was called 'way. Somebodeh's toying' wit' us. Dey probly' watching' us," She scowled now, her brows meeting as she hooked her guns into the straps that ran over her back.

I carried my rifle, following her with a paranoid backward glance as I asked," Where are we going?"

"We gonna see wha' da fuck we're uppa 'gainst," she responded, as if it was plain as day.

I sighed and followed after her. Either way, we were probably dead, so, might as well make the most of it.

As we walked, I paused, still getting that feeling. Something was out there, watching us. Following us. I've always had this knack for, well, knowing things. It's one of the only things that make me valuable. And right now, We're being followed, as sure as I'm a woman.

I murmured loud enough for Niki to hear me," We're being watched."

She kept moving, but murmured back," Which way?"

I responded," I'm not sure. They've been watching us since we killed Agent Orange."

She snorted," An'?"

"I think they might have possibly helped me. I never touched the big guy that had me by the scruff of my neck. Well, I mean, I did touch him… but I never cut his spinal cord. Something else did."

She smirked," Mebbe we gotsa guardian angel."

I snorted. She was joking around.

I believe in angels, which she has always found hilarious.

We kept going. It was strange, knowing someone was behind me, but not able to hear anything other then my own racing heart beat. I turned to look behind and bumped into Niki's back. With a grumble, I came around to stand beside her. We had walked into a clearing. In fact, if I had been paying attention, I would have noticed the smell of fire. Smoke.

The clearing was a hunter's paradise of trophies. Skins were tacked up and skeletons of different animals littered the place, but in a neat way… organized littering.

Huh, now I've seen it all…

I hurled green gunk though, when I saw the skin of a human being, hanging to dry.

I vomited, but no food was regurgitated. Instead, stomach acid made my mouth taste bitter.

Niki looked pale… which was weird because she was of the darkest skin color that was available in the human gene pool.

Her eyes flashed briefly before she nodded," Dey huntin' humans. Us. We wuz brought here fer a fuckin' blud fest."

Shivering, I whispered," But why us? Why the fuck were we brought here?"

She turned and smirked," Donch'a 'membah' what we wuz doin' before we wuz falling from da sky?"

I nodded.

We were Special Ops. The Valkyries. I know, it's a weird name and I'm not too proud of my "success" in the military.

Me and Niki were just… well, good. A good team. Like I was normally the strategist, with the quickest eye and… well, call it intuition. I knew when our enemies were on to us.

Niki was the amazon. The berserker. She was a wall no one could get past. I could never imagine my life without her.

We had been on a mission to provide a diversion. Except I had miscalculated and pretty much gotten us killed. Anyways, among those who dealt with us… well, they never forgot us. We were secret weapons, but no one forgot the damage we did.

I worked through this information quicker then it takes to tell and responded quietly," So… we're pawns? Chosen?"

She shrugged," Da only othahs we seen 'ere were bad-ass killahs. We kill or be killed here. Somebodeh pick'd us 'cause we da onleh ones tough 'nuff ta be here."

I swallowed thickly. I know I'm a killer. I don't want to be. I'm not proud to be. But I am. I never enjoyed taking a life. I ignore the guilt that _should_ be burdening my soul.

A conscientious killer. Huh, who knew?

When I pull the trigger of my gun, I think of the people I know who deserve to die. I pretend it's them I kill.

It's all that keeps me from going insane at times.

Niki gruffly shoves her way into the camp, looking around with disgust," Dese some nasty bastards we dealing' wit… Dey jus' plain sick muthah-fuckahs."

I nod in agreement as I push past the skinned human corpse, now tasting stomach acid and guilt in my mouth.

At this moment, another group reaches the clearing, opposite of where we stand. A group of people. I sense them before they actually approach us and I pull Niki down. She doesn't fight me.

We've been through enough that when one or the other pulls the other down, it's for a good reason. We see the group. They don't see us, at first.

A tall dude is leading the others. There's one other woman and four other men… and an oddball.

I'm not kidding. The dude has fucking GLASSES. A civilian. Something doesn't make sense here. Why the FUCK would a civilian be here? I take a slight closer look at this poor bastard as the group start coming into the camp.

Something about him creeps me out, but I can't put my finger on it. That nagging in my head I feel when something's not right is gnawing at me as I examine the slight, pale man, who's staying as close and yet as far away from the others as he can.

It's almost… ugh, I dunno. Obviously, I'm paranoid about everything at this point, so I'll just keep a sharp look out and underestimate no one.

Niki stands slowly, revealing her presence as she eyes them with wariness. She has her guns out.

I don't stand. I set my rifle up to shoot if they fire on us. If they do fire, I'm taking some of them with us.

The tall dude sees Niki first and immediately, I feel his eyes rake over me. Not in the way you'd think though. He's weighing our usefulness. Debating whether or not we're worth more dead or alive.

He finally leans towards the latter and grunts," Who the hell are you?"

Niki responds curtly," Ah'm Niki. Ya know what da fuck's goin' on?"

Before he responds, she adds," 'Cause if ya decide ta be macho like da last group, Ah won't hesitate ta kill ya an' da rest a' yer team."

He responds, in a calm but definitely in-charge voice," Take it easy. We're not much better off then you… except we outnumber you."

Niki scowls," Dat's wha' ya d…" she pauses, as I tap her leg. Without looking down, she watches me point. I've just made a discovery.

One of the people, a dude dressed in orange (oh great, another convict) smirks at us, with clearly more guts then the other guy Niki nailed earlier and sneers," Welcome to hell, bitches."

Niki's look is chilled. But she doesn't move. Her gaze has shifted to where I motioned.

We are not alone, here in this weird morgue.

There's a large, triangular pole, not far from where I'm standing. And something is chained there.

It's humanoid… but not human. And it's breathing.

The other group now comes closer as they see what Niki's gazing at. They're no longer pointing their weapons at us. It's a silent truce for now.

There's more going on. So much more, perhaps, then I had ever imagined.

A shiver runs down my spine and I feel those eyes, staring at me.

The person who's been following us. I know he's there. Or it. Whatever the hell it is. The thing that's been following us… that saved my butt… or neck… whichever.

I casually sweep my glance, and again, I see a shimmer, about 36 feet away, hiding in the trees. It vanishes the moment I blink.

I move, smacking my hand down towards where my butt is. The convict just tried to pinch my rear. I hit him before he gets the chance.

He hisses in pain, as my brass knuckles give him the brush-off and I snarl," Don't touch me, fucker," as I move closer to Niki. He only gives me a nasty grin before moving to look at what has captured the attention of everyone else.

The thing that's chained the pole, whatever it is, is nearly naked, save for a metallic collar around it's neck and a loincloth, along with armoring along it's thighs. Not much else.

It's chained by it's wrists, looking like an alien Crucifix. It's face was the strangest I've ever seen. Four mandibles disguised a fanged inner mouth. It's eyes were deep set, closed. Was it asleep?

_Does it matter?_

The whole thing chilled me to my heart. I'm realizing a few things.

One, this thing is an bona fide alien. Definitely not from earth.

Second… I'm now fully considering the possibility that we may not BE on earth any more.

So… if we're not on earth… HOW the HELL do we get back to normal?

I almost laugh. No one could call my life normal. But it was better then… this. This place we're now stuck in.

Getting back to the creature, it's skin was like a gecko pattern. Dirty-cream underbelly, speckled brown-green arms and legs. It's forehead was wide with spiked ridges, giving it a crowned appearance. Black tube-like things hung from all around it's wide forehead, giving it the appearance of having dreadlocks.

An alien Tarzan, crucified here for human prey to watch with trepida… what the fuck am I going on about?

The tall dude suddenly mumbles," We have to get out of here."

I don't pay much attention to him. The alien has my full attention as thoughts tumble through my mind. Why is it there? Who could be BIG enough to have captured such a huge and ferocious looking thing? And… was it sleeping? it hadn't moved since I saw it. I know it's not dead. It's chest is heaving.

_Those are some _**_massive_**_ pectorals right there…_

_Oh good lord, I'm ogling an alien speices. Dagmar, you need a life. Seriously… _

The biggest guy here, a russian commando by the looks of it, walks up to the alien and pokes it with his gatling gun. The thing not only moves, it roars at us, a grinding sound that resonates. I nearly jump out of my skin at the suddenness of the sound and the convict yelled," What the fuck is that thing!"

The alien hisses at us, quieting down, almost as though resigning itself to it's fate. It seems to try to back away from us as far as it can. Like it's afraid we'll… well, do something mean to it. Something worse then killing. A streak of pity flashes through me, stifled by a sudden observation the civilian makes," Uh… where's the… tough guy?"

I look around. I see him. He's hiding in the trees. I swallow thickly, realizing what he's doing, but too tongue-tied to say anything. Fuck me.

"They are here."

The black man, his eyes wide with fear, speaks, to no one in particular. There's a dead silence, before a spear suddenly sprouts through his chest.

Niki screams," MOTHAHFUCKAHSONUVVABITCH!" as she swings her SMG's towards the direction the spear was thrown, unloading her bullets at whatever it is that shot the spear. Something runs through the camp. it's a faint glimmer. and red lights… three red lights single us out. I'm not one of the targets. Those that are quickly bolt for it.

Niki screams," RUN, MARI! RUN!" as she keeps unloading. At the same time, the tall guy comes in, yelling," Run! This way!" he's covering for us now, his quick eyes observing the scenario.

Three pairs of eyes suddenly light up, bringing shape to three shimmering forms. Whatever they are, they not here to give us directions to the nearest Shell.

The tall dude. He used us as bait. To see what the fuck is attacking us. After this, I'm going to belt him one, the big, fucking jerk.

I run with those that are running. I know Niki will be right behind me. She always is.

The crucified alien is freaking out. Roaring and writhing, I can't help but think he wants to join us. Run away with us. Escape from those that are tormenting him. Is he waiting his turn, to be skinned? To have his body taken apart as a hunter's trophy?

For a split, micro second, I feel compassion and an urge to cut him loose. But it's not enough to make me stay.

I run, finding myself side by side with the third woman, latin american by the looks of her. She screams as we both fall. There was a slope and we tumble, head over heels. Just my luck, I collide with a huge rock. It's the last thing I remember for a while.

* * *

Ahem. So, The person I would like to thank is Predy96, for his encouragement and awesome inspiration! You ROCK dude!

For the rest of you, i really like feedback! Please, please review! And check out Pred's profile! And his poll!


	5. Fire It Up

Dudes! Update! Dance!

*laughs* sorry, I'm excited cause I told Writer's Block where it could go. ^_^

The chapter is a song from Thousand Foot Krutch. Listen to it while reading this chapter!

Chapter 5

Fire It Up

Niki was screaming as she kept her fingers on the SMGs, her eyes blazing as her right gun jammed again.

With a shriek, she grabbed a dagger from her belt and threw it towards the nearest glimmer before turning to run. She raced on ahead, scowling as she made out the slope that had tripped up all the others. Keeping her balance with difficulty, she slid sideways down the hill, her face growing angrier as she saw Dagmar, slumped against a rock.

"Damn it! Ya jus' HAD ta hit da rock!" Niki growled as she scooped her friend up and took shelter behind the rock, trying to think of her next move. She knew it was no good to follow the others.

The fact that the tall guy, though he hadn't killed them himself, used them as bait didn't sit well with her at all. No. No way in hell would she follow him. He and the others could go to hell for all she cared.

She slung Dagmar carefully over her shoulders and walked sideways, staying in the foliage as much as possible. As she walked along the slope, she was surprised when, upon sliding further down, an outcropping on the slope revealed a cave. It was small, but it would do. She would explore it later.

Niki dragged Dagmar in the cave before flicking on her pen light, which was hooked onto her vest. She crouched down, and quickly unbuttoned her friend's shirt, checking Dagmar's health and vitals. She had some nasty bruises, and Niki worried for a moment that maybe her friend was bleeding internally. But there was no blood in Dagmar's mouth, except from cuts on her lip and from where she had bit her tongue.

Upon further inspection, Niki was relieved that Dagmar seemed to have taken more of the impact on the legs. She had no broken ribs, though her right foot seemed to be sprained.

Niki gritted her teeth," Ah'm gonna bust deir chops. Ah'm gonna shove mah foot so far down deir troat, dey'll see it come out der as-"

Dagmar coughed and croaked," That's really gross, Niki. Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Niki breathed a sigh of relief. Good. Excellent. Now for the bad news...

"Dagmar, ya sprained ya ankle. Ah dink, from da way ya was slumped, ya hit da rock feet-first, which took some'a da force outta the blow to ya head an' bodeh."

"Oh… that's good news," Dagmar said doubtfully, groaning. Her body was REALLY in pain now… terrific.

Niki scowled," Ah'm guessing' dat da invisible bastards, whatever da hell dey are, will go aftah da othah's. Meh an ya, we'll hafta figger somedin' else out."

Dagmar groaned," I hurt. All over. And I'm starving."

Niki thumped her friend on the head amiably," Suck it up, bitch, we gots biggah problems den yer damn'd stomach!"

Dagmar shrugged, voicing a crazy idea that was taking hold of her head," We could, ah, maybe let the other alien loose. He might know more about these guys then we do."

Niki stared," Ya crazy. Dat bump on da head knocked ya worthless."

Dagmar scowled," No, really, think about it! He might even know a way to get out of here!"

Niki shook her head," No way, Mari. No. Ah ain't doin it. Dere gotta be a reason da odahs tied him up like dat. An' Ah don' wanna find out what dey did it for."

Dagmar sigh in resignation," So, now what? I'm starting to get low on ammo. How many rounds have you got left on your SMGs?"

"No' much. Ah went a liddle crazeh, trying' ta take down dem invisible assholes," Niki growled sheepishly as she examined her clips. Nope, not much left.

Dagmar chewed her lip thoughtfully," They can't be ghosts. Last I checked, ghosts and spirits don't go hunting."

"Vereh funneh," Niki spat," Dis is lahk a bad sci-fi storeh dat we seem to have stumbled into."

Dagmar chuckled," I couldn't have put it better, my friend."

As they rested, there in that cave, Dagmar closed her eyes… and fell to sleep.

Niki stayed awake, her golden eyes hazy as she thought and planned. The things, whatever they were, would probably be occupied with hunting the others. There were at least 6 of the other humans. Why would the hunters go after two humans when they had at least 5 others who were grouped together to chase?

Niki smiled grimly as she realized she could be looking at it wrong. Maybe they wanted to split everyone up and hunt them one by one...

"Eh… here's ta majority rules," Niki muttered aloud as she looked out the cave entrance. She stood up and quietly went to the entrance, looking around sharply.

Dagmar's idea was gnawing at Niki's head, which made her irritable. It was a stupid idea… wasn't it?

"Naw. We can't le' loose a fuckah dat some worse fuckahs tied up… It ain't _sensible_."

_Sinze when 'ave ya EVAH cared 'bout bin' sensible?_

"Shut up," she growled mentally to the little voice in her head," _Ah don't lahk it. Not one bit."_

_"Ya may not lahk it, but ya got it."_

Niki looked over at Mari, who was still out like a rock. Then, she cocked her head and examined the cave. It went further back, without a clear path to it's end. She chewed on her lip for a moment before going to see if there was an opening, or at least a branching off. Come to think of it…

She held her hand up. Yes, there was air circulation. There must be another opening somewhere else… this might prove to be useful. Niki shook her head as she walked a little further, careful with her head and the low ceiling. She was startled when her foot hit a loose board. Or… it felt like a loose board.

She bent down, feeling with her hands.

Yeah, there was a loose board in this cave. It felt like a trapdoor of some kind. She lifted it, with some difficulty, setting it down as gently and quietly as she could.

Using a flashlight hooked onto her vest, she realized she had unearthed a treasure.

Niki whirled as Dagmar stirred, waking up fast, she gasped," I didn't fall asleep! I didn't!"

Niki raised a finger, hissing," Sh!"

Dagmar froze before nodding quietly.

"Dagmar," she whispered quietly," Come

Dagmar crawled over to where Niki was squatting. Her eyes widened.

There, in a four-by-four foot hole, was a weapons cache. There was no other way to describe it. Someone had stored a horde of weapons in this cave.

Niki hissed as she spotted some odd looking arrows. They seemed metallic, but when she picked them up, they were light.

There were knives, grenades, and an assortment of guns both familiar and alien.

Dagmar hissed as she pulled out a case of shells for her sniper rifle," Hallelujah! There IS a God!"

Niki snorted but didn't disagree as she pulled out a cutlass and stuck it into her belt, grabbing a string of grenades to string around her neck like a tiara too big to be on her head.

Dagmar cackled silently as she held up a miniature pistol, murmuring softly," Check this out! It's sooo cute!"

Niki ground out between clenched teeth," Dis ain't da time ta be makin' jokes, Mari!"

Dagmar rolled her eyes," Better to die with a smile…"

8~8~8~8~8

After loading up on ammunition, Niki made an executive decision. Dagmar objected.

"Mari, listen, yer safe as cin' be 'spected here. An' yeh'll jes' slow meh down. Ah'm gonna go an' an see iffen Ah cin' find some sorta food, an' ta scout 'round."

"Niki, but-"

"Nuff said. When Ah com' back, we'll 'splore da rest a' da cave."

Dagmar glared before giving a short nod. She really couldn't get up. Her ankle was too unstable, even after Niki had wrapped it.

As Niki left, Dagmar settled in. There was a storm coming.

And as hungry as she was, exhaustion was setting in…

8~8~8~8~8

He had been watching them, with extreme caution, as the Dishonored Ones were close by. Impressed by their grit, Than-Guan Bhu'ja had followed the earth females; his curiosity and desperation pressing him. He knew full well that oomans were seldom reliable allies, but his brothers had each one by one fallen. And he could not expect victory of any kind by himself.

As of now, there were six of the Dishonored Ones. The three that were the closest, they had not dropped in these females. The other three, which had captured he and his two hunt brothers, they were out there. And doubtless, either completely confused or completely aware of what was going on. Either one was bad.

As he mused on this, he made note of the fact that while the taller female was bolder, stronger and more of a warrior then the other… there was something special about the smaller one. The way she turned and stared straight at him without actually seeing him made his blood vibrate with worry and confusion. She could not see him… but perhaps… she was blessed with a second sight?

It was a rare gift in the Yautja, did oomans also possess it?

When he observed the larger female risk her life to rescue her hunt-sister (for so they seemed, the way they watched one the other's back) he felt that perhaps he could rely on them. If he showed himself an ally. They had no reason to trust him… except that he had foolishly intervened when the smaller one had been dishonorably caught by that _c'jit _of a male ooman.

He was right by the cave entrance when the bigger female stepped out. She gazed about warily, her eyes narrowed and her nostril heaving. But she could see no danger, therefore walked on.

As she left, he took this as his chance and entered the cave, albeit, very warily, since the smaller female doubtless would sense him.

She was asleep, however, painfully so. Her body was bruised but her heart still beat with the rhythm of life.

He gave a silent grunt as he bent and slowly examined her body. She was badly bruised, and her ankle was injured. Silently, he opened his medikit and took out a serum which he had been saving for a long time. It was supposed to aid the healing process of yautja, he prayed it would do the same for this ooman. Before he could administer it to her, however, he suddenly heard the click of a gun.

He froze. The human female had woken. She was looking right at him. But she couldn't see him.

She whispered hoarsely, "hello? Who's there?"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Niki walked on, grumbling with every step. She walked cautiously, taking note of the trees, the sky and anything else that would help her remember her way back. As she walked, she paused. there was the sound of someone approaching. She crouched behind a fallen log, grinning viciously. Oh man, this fucker was going to get it…

She stared as a man, bloodied and sallow- stumbled into view. he was gasping, begging God to take his life.

Niki stood up, confused. Her eyes widened, however, the man's chest suddenly seemed to explode. Something, a fanged, pale, snarling creature, screeched as it burst from the man's chest in a bloody spray. Niki didn't know it, but she had stood to her feet and fired her SMGs, killing the man and the thing in his chest, which burst apart in an acidic green spray. She walkedcloser, still firing. Someone suddenly smacked her at the back of the head. She fell, her finger still clutching the trigger, her unconscious glad to take over for a while.

* * *

I'd like to thank Predy96, Dude you rock and you're totally my Author bro!

Everyone, check out Predy96's profile!

Silent Hunter, thank you so much for your reviews and your kind words!

Dudes and Dudettes, please read Silent Hunter's stories, they are epic!

QuickStar, thank YOU for your added support!

All of you "rock my socks!" as my friend Captain Zombie, likes to say.

Reviews make me happy!


	6. What Are Enemies For?

Yah! nother update ya'll! *does happy dance*

Chapter 7

What Are Enemies For?

Bhu'ja kept still, his mind racing as the female cocked her gun, trembling, she stated in a calm tone," I know you're there. If you don't come out, then by golly, I'm going to find YOU. And then you'll be sorry!"

The young predator clicked inquiringly. Her eyes widened and her breath seemed to stop for a moment. She swallowed thickly as she tried backing up. Her ankle screamed in pain and she gasped.

Bhu'ja quickly back up. He had been searching out a recording which he had saved from his late half-brother's mask. Finding it, he quickly played it.

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend."_

_8~8~8~8~8_

I was terrified. Plain and simply terrified. I thought I would either lose my mind or… well, lose my mind. I could FEEL a presence, so thick, but I couldn't see anything. Damn it, where's Superman when he's needed?

But nothing could prepare me for what came next.

I heard the recorded voice of a woman, speaking with the same level of fear I felt, but with an undercurrent of confidence.

_the enemy of my enemy is my friend._

And with that, there was another clicking sound, and an electronic whizz, as a form became visibly. I realized then… it was one of the invisible things. But it hadn't attacked me. It could have, while I was asleep. It didn't.

Why not?

At the same time, the thing held up a hand and replayed the message. I'm starting to realize something. This thing looks like the alien, tied up.

Which confuses me.

But as I think this, the alien reaches forward and gently, (gently!) grabs my injured leg. I whimper. I don't know what he's going to do. Part of me screams for me to shoot him and that this is a trap, an extremely clever trap. But I sense no danger, no maliciousness from this huge, hulking monster.

He holds up a needle, with some neon green liquid. Before I can object, he sticks it into my calf and injects a fourth of the tiny capsule.

And a fire like none other spreads through my leg.

I threw back my head and screamed.

8~8~8~8~8

Bhu'ja huffed as the female screeched and he quickly tried to muffle her scream. Maybe this was a bad idea…

His worst fear comes alive when a Dishonored One appears at the entrance of the cave. The Yautja was massive. Bhu'ja hadn't been around all that long, but he knew that other oomans had dubbed this killer _Pike_. The female ooman was still writhing, hardly aware of the damage she'd done.

Bhu'ja growled as he quickly stood to his feet, grabbing his combi-spear, he extended it and roared a challenge.

The larger Yautja gave a grumbling roar in reply.

"(You pathetic piece of _c'jit_, were you really going to _ask_ for the meager assistance of prey? A _pyode amedha_ lover?)" He chortled with malice.

Bhu'ja refused to answer, instead preparing for the hardest battle of his life. And it came. The bigger, stronger predator rushed him, arm-blades extended. Bhu'ja wasn't as strong as most… but he was fast. He dodged a swipe and quickly laid open his attacker's hide, slicing open his back.

With an angry roar, the larger predator whirled on him and grabbed him by his dread-locks. Bhu'ja snarled with the pain, stabbing Pike with with his spear. The predator only gave a huffing laugh as he dodged the stab and pinned the spear with his foot. He prepared to behead Bhu'ja, when there was a soft whizzing sound and an arrow landed in the bigger predator's abdomen. There was also a soft _thud_ sound, wet and icky, and Pike's abdomen seemed to contort. He gave a gargling roar as he slumped, staggering away from Bhu'ja, he fell.

The Ooman female held a bow, another arrow fit to it. She was aiming it at Bhu'ja. He waited, seeing what she would do.

She eventually lowered her weapon and gave a nod," The enemy of my enemy is my friend. And thanks to you, there's one less."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Dagmar had thrown back her head and screamed as the pain spread. This was a pain she couldn't block out, a pain that felt both fiery and icy. However, somewhere between fear and anger, there came another sensation, like peppermint, cool and refreshing and yet warm but most of all… relief.

She sobbed as the pain left as suddenly as it had come, her vision clearing to see something strange. Two of the same creatures were involved in a death-match.

it was then that it all came crashing down on Dagmar.

_The bigger ones hunt the smaller ones…He's trying to survive, just as much as I am… _

She grabbed the closest weapon that lay next to her, the strange bow and arrow and quickly notched the arrow, firing it into the bigger alien's abdomen. She was surprised when the arrow seemed to explode while it was inside the bigger monster.

_Niiiice…._ was her thought before the bigger Thug fell over, defeated. Dagmar quickly notched another arrow as the smaller one turned to look at her. Looking back, she realized that he had risked himself to come here, to help her. And she had responded by bringing danger on his head. She owed him. And besides, he was way bigger then either her or Niki, he'd be useful to have as an ally. So she lowered her arrow and repeated his own recording.

Bhu'ja gave a short nod as he stood. He walked over to her and held out his hand. She took it and he hauled her easily to her feet. She sheepishly added," Sorry I screamed so loud. Heh, I'm kinda a wimp…"

He gave another nod in the affirmative and she snorted," Prick."

She added softly," What do I call you? Can you even understand me?"

He nodded in response to her question and spoke," Than-Guan Bhu'ja."

She made a face," Fawn-Gwan-Booyah?"

He growled in displeasure.

She rolled her eyes," You know what, I don't speak your language. I can't even pronounce your name. So I'm calling you something I can pronounce. Matador. It means Bull-Fighter. I'm Dagmar."

"Di'g-Mr'ar," The alien growled gutturally before thunking her on the forehead with the blunt side of his talon, responding with a chuff," Yin'Tekai."

She made a face at him," Oh fine. Just don't call me a bitch cause only Niki's allowed to call me that. Holy shit! Niki!" Dagmar whirled towards the cave-entrance. She looked back at Bhu'ja," Do you know a way off this planet?"

Bhu'ja thought quietly before nodding. She ground her teeth," let's get my friend and then get the hell out of here."

He huffed and then, using a recorded voice, picked up the bow and arrows, the holding them up as the recorded voice played," _Where the hell did it come from_?"

Dagmar thought carefully before replying," Me and Niki found a weapons cache…" it was occurring to her that he might know how to use some of the more alien weapons. So, she uncovered the cache. He dug through it, making a contented, purring sound. It was a deep, bass purring, but it still reminded Dagmar of her pet cat.

He suddenly pulled out some netting that Dagmar had seen but had ignored, since it didn't seem to be a weapon.

He pulle it out, examining it before placing it in her hands. She looked at him blankly.

"_Pauk…" _she heard him growl as he pointed to the netting on his own body. Recognition flickered in her eyes. And she grumbled in response," Yeah… but can I put it on _over_ my clothes? Cause, no offense, but I am NOT stripping in front of you."

he huffed as he thrust the netting at her and then turned around.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Niki coughed, sucking in air, she gasped, and then growled," Ya dead. Ya'll are all SO FUCKIN' DEAD."

"That's what we'd like you to think," came a snicker.

Niki opened her eyes, blinking away the stars, she took in her surroundings. She was underground. At least… that's what it seemed. If the firelight, cavern walls and cold air communicated anything. In front of her, lounging on a crevice in the wall, was a man. Small, wiry, but clearly a character with arrogant confidence that was off the charts.

Niki growled," Who da fuck are ya?"

"M' name's Fitch, lass. I'm yer all-round guardian, interrogatah, warden an' one source a' conversation till m' boss sez odderwise," He cracked a grin at her. Irish. He was of irish descent. Pale skin, fucking red hair, hallow, shifty green eyes and the heavy accent to boot.

Niki scowled," Where da hell am Ah?"

"Well, I'm 'llowed ta tell ya. No' yet."

Niki growled and struggled against her bonds. She was tied to an outcropping of rock, in a similar manner that the alien back at the camp was tied. It was then, she noticed she wasn't the only prisoner… albeit, she WAS the only _human_ prisoner. There was another one of those weird creatures. Another freakin' crab-faced alien.

But damn… this one was messed up.

He was missing his upper mandibles, and he had so many scars, it looked like he had been cut apart and then sewn back together. His left eye was gone, his remaining eye looking back at her, eerily so. His lower mandibles seemed out of joint, too…

Fitch chuckled as he gestured," That guy there, we like ta call 'im Zombie."

"Da FUCK dija do ta him?" Niki whispered hoarsely as he observed his scars and the way his shoulders and fingers seemed out of joint. Even his lower mandibles seemed like they had been disjointed.

"Eh, it's his kind that dropped us off on this worthless rock. So, he's kinda the scapegoat for the others. Lemme tell ya, every time we loose a member ta his kind, we give 'im a new scar. So… we done lost a lot o' good predators," Fitch chuckled as he randomly threw a dagger at the alien. It struck him in the thigh, just missing the major blood vessels and green, neon blood spurted out. The alien didn't make a sound, though he flinched. Niki felt pity, though pity wasn't her strongest virtue. It was tied up, defenseless… And it was already beaten down. They were just hurting it for FUN.

Fitch broke into her thoughts," Do na look at me like dat, lass. these kind, dey do worse ta us. Iz a dog-eat-dog world here. An dese bastards, dey don' taste dat bad…"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Niki screamed, suddenly thrashing. She jerked against her bonds, ignoring each cut that appeared on her skin. A rock-hard fist suddenly struck her across the face. Blood and sweat dripped to the ground. Niki turned her head to look at the man who had dared strike her.

It wasn't a man. A pale but dirty asian woman had come from no where. Her pale, almond-shaped eyes were harsh and she spoke perfect english, damn her.

"Be silent. No more noise. You will bring them all on our heads if you continue your foolish whining."

"Lissen ta meh, _bitch_. Mah best friend is back inna fuckin' cave, all alone wit' dose dings out dere. She needs meh!"

"Yer friend is a wimp. A pansy stick. She won't last another day here. Why the hell did they let her in the army?" Another man came from around the corner. This man was a mass of muscle, though he wasn't very tall. maybe 5.6, 5.8. Huge shoulders. powerful, powerful legs and a hardcore abdomen.

"Mebeh ya'd know all 'bout it, shithead," Niki growled.

The man glared at her, but he was stopped from commenting when another man, tall, built but not bulky, came into the room. Niki glared at him fiercely. he appeared to be the ring leader. His accent was extremely heavy. A french thug, it seemed, by the pushy, sneering way he spoke.

"Look, mon ami, we been talkin'. No' evereh one can _survivre_ on dis planet." He came a little closer to her, examining her. He had to be at least as tall as she, maybe taller. She only glared at him as he continued," _Kyoko Mai, traduire. Rejoignez-nous ou mourir. Seuls les plus forts survivent ici et nous sommes les plus forts._"

The asian woman translated obediently," You must decide. Join us, or be destroyed. For only the strong survive here. And we are the strong."

Niki looked at them before snarling," What if Ah don't wanna join?"

"Then you will be destroyed." The asian woman snapped.

Niki snarled," Fuck you, bitch, I didn't ask you!"

The french man held up his hand as the ninjistu master made a move towards the prisoner. Niki sneered," Yer da strong ones, eh? Ya look lahk a bunch'a high-school kids, jus' bandin' tagedder ta block out any'thin ya don' lahk. Gimme mah knife. Lemme fight the strongest one 'a ya, Ah'll show ya who's strong!"

The french man contemplated her. All at once, an american accent drawled," For the love of heaven, Lucas, why the fuck are you always messin' with the new meat like this?"

Niki grumbled," Ya'll multiply lahk fuckin' rabits…"

Fitch laughed aloud at that," Lass, don't I wish…" as a man, hidden in the shadows, watched.

Niki looked at him, her amber eyes glittering as he walked forward," Sorry about all this, miss. I'm Jason. That's Kyoko, Cory and Lucas. I'm sure you already met Fitch."

Niki nodded shortly as he pointed to the Asian woman, then the UFC fighter and lastly, the french dude.

"Well, Jason, will ya let meh go?"

"I can't. But if you can beat down Cory, well, then I'd say you earned your freedom."

Niki then remembered the last, the utterly last thing she had seen, before blacking out, and asked," Wha' wuz dat ding Ah shot… da ding dat 'sploded from da man's chess?"

Jason's face contorted in anger and he responded," We're not sure. But more and more of them have been showing up recently."

Niki shuddered. She didn't like the sound of that at all. Lucas spoke," Cory, ya up fer a_ combattre?"_

_"_Am I ever!" Cory grinned.

Niki was cut loose. She nearly fell to the ground, but caught herself in time. With a scowl, she sized up the smaller, gorilla of a man. She was looking forward to this. All the images, all the hurt and anger that she kept pent up inside exploded when the signal began for their fight. She took the offensive, coming at him, she faked a hit, following threw with a knock-out punch. He ducked it, catching her fist, he pulled her back, getting her on the ground. She snarled as she fought to stay on top, not letting him get on her back. If he did, she was done for. As she grappled with him, she jabbed him in the body, snarling, fighting, growling in anger as he pulled her hair, bruising her body with punches of his own. One wrong move and he was on her back. She immediately bucked, grabbing his hairy arms, she threw him off, but not before he was back onto her back, his arms around her neck, choking her.

She then did something that astounded everyone. She got up to her feet. She fell completely over, her elbow driving into his solar plexus.

He gasped solidly as he let go. And then, Niki had him, ignoring the stars, she let instinct take over, straddling his chest, she pounded his head into the ground.

And then, when he stopped responding, she got off. He was still alive, but he was knocked out. Niki looked at them and she growled," Ah'll beh seine' ya… in hell, dat is."

And she walked away… that is, she was walking away, when she was knocked on the head…

from above. in a dark outcropping of rock, that was in the ceiling, a small, wiry young man had been waiting. His convict suit was long washed out, turned light brown, his long shaggy hair pulled back into a braid. He jumped down, hitting her on the head with his fist. She dropped like a rock.

He grinned as he kicked her body," So… anyone up for some more fun?"

As the others began to set their plans in motion for their new prisoner, Jason shook his head. This… was making him sick.

* * *

Ok, So, I think some yautja translations are in order:

Than-Guan Bhu'ja: **Midnight Ghost**

Larja Halkrath:** Dark Shadow**

C'jit: **swear word**

Pyode Amedha: **Soft meat derogitive for human**

Pauk: **swear word**

Yin'tekai:** Honor**

if i get my french wrong, please, please don't kill me! but this is the translation of Lucas' words. He hates speaking English, just so you know. Kyoko knows french, so, she usually translates for him. He understand english, so he will know if she tries anything funny.

_Kyoko Mai, traduire. Rejoignez-nous ou mourir. Seuls les plus forts survivent ici et nous sommes les plus forts._":

**Kyoko Mai translate. Join us or die. Only the strong survive here and we are the strongest. "**

So, yes. My thanks to my reviewers which are as follows:

**Predy96:** Dude, you rock! Thank you for your words and your encouragement!

**Silent Hunter: **Thank you so much for your patience! i hope this chapter satisfies!

**Quickstar:** Thank you for your words as well! I told Writer's Block to go to that place "where there shall be weeping and gnashing of teeth"... otherwise known as hell.

**Epic Man:** Thank you for your praise! it made me smile!

It means so much to me, to read your reviews! thank you!

Now... what did you think of my chapter? any thoughts? comments? complaints? i can take it... i think. :^)


	7. Your Future, My Death

Chapter 7

Your Future, My Death…

Have I truly known happier days? No, that is the wrong question. Have I known _better_ days?

I'm not entirely sure any more. I do know that my entire existence is made up of pain. Pain that I did nothing to deserve. As a rule, most yaujta do not learn to speak the human language, and our masks translate their words. Though some of us do take the time to learn to understand what they say. I and my two hunt brothers have done this. I do not know for sure, but knowing exactly why my captors torment me seems to be more of an agony then a help. They beat me, punishing me for the actions of other yautja.

I have tried to escape. Paya, I have tried so many times. I feel as though I am dying. Why can I not just die? Does Cetanu consider me unworthy prey, as I am a warrior captured by the weakest of species?

I can barely make out the forms of my captors. There are 7 in all. There used to be more… hence the wounds in my flesh.

I came here not of my own free will. Captured at least three solar cycles ago, (three weeks, roughly) I was captured by an Ooman trap. This… this clan of oomans, they are the survivors of survivors. They hunt yautja and other oomans. I… do not know why they kept me alive. But I wish they had had the mercy to grant me death.

If I ever do escape, before my death, I will kill them all. It's the only way I can regain my honor.

I am thinking this, when they drag an ooman female into the room.

Amazingly, she's much larger then they. Height-wise. Her body heat is bright, like a flame in my good eye. As they chain her, I examine her, wondering dully if she will be one of the new ones to torment me.

Shortly after she wakes up, I find myself impressed. I have never heard such fire. Her passionate words, her fiery attitude only dissipates when she catches sight of me. I stare back at her with my good eye. I sense a horror radiate from her being. Her words are pitying. This is most odd.

As she defies the others, I find myself awed. And when she fights the short, stocky warrior, I wonder, for an instant, if she is not part yautja herself.

They seem to let her go. She deserves it. If one has earned the right to be free, it is her. The Thar'n-dha Sain'ja.

A gargled roar tears from my hoarse throat as she is attacked from above. The dishonor these oomans display is sickening. They are as bad as the Dishonored Ones who dropped I and my hunt brothers here in the first place.

The one called Fitch turns to me and sneers, as he walks over, hitting me in a wound on my leg, he retrieves his knife. He then makes a suggestion.

"Sinze Zombie 'ere seems ta like 'er so much, maybe we shou' tie them together fer a bit!"

8~8~8~8~8~8

This has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever worn in my entire life. I put the netting on, _under my clothes, _since that was the only way it would fit. I watched my new friend warily, feeling weird as a hydrophobic cat in a dry bathtub. Actually, wearing this shit, I feel like a military slut. Thank God my clothes cover up most of it.

I finished dressing quickly and grumbled," Alright, you can look."

He turned, muttering again," _Pauk," _along with a string of growls and guttural mumbling i couldn't decipher. I rolled my eyes," You're so cheery."

He snorted before holding out a mask. Similar to his. I'm afraid at first that it won't fit. But then I see he's combined it with a military helmet of sorts. I put the mask on. Immediately, I see what he sees. In infrared. And something tells me that Niki's going to be jealous. It's awesome. FURTHER more, I now can understand what he's saying. It's translating his growling.

"Dude, this is wicked cool! NOTHING the military has can top this!"

"I'm not surprised. Ooman technology at it's best is poorly designed."

I rolled my eyes," Oh please. You really ARE a prick."

"Don't know what you mean."

"It doesn't matter. Let's get going."

He gave a nod before whirling around. Something tells me that we'll either be good friends or even better enemies.

As I follow him, getting used to my new sight, I want to ask questions. What is he? How many of him are there? And why do the larger ones hunt the smaller ones? Why were me and Niki brought here? And… why is he helping me?

It makes no sense really. Unless… he needs us?

Not likely, but probable. Maybe he just wants Niki's help and thinks he'll earn her trust by helping me.

I look down at my leg, at the ankle. It's as good as new. I feel ashamed by the face that I brought him into danger, when all he was trying to help me.

_What did I tell you? Conscientious killer. Face it, Dagmar. You didn't want to lose Niki. That's the only reason you actually joined the army. On your own, you're a simple-minded school girl. You always were._

I shake these thoughts from my head. Matador has paused. I have to admit, he's the quietest person I have ever heard move. And suddenly, I realize that it was he who was following us. I didn't hear him because he's so damn quiet. And I couldn't see him for which the reason is wrapped all over me. I smile grimly. The sun is starting to go down. At LAST. All I can say is… yeah. This is so not earth.

Anywho… The trail ends. Matador hasn't said a word all this time, but he pauses and growls ferociously.

"Fuck…"

My eyes widen. Now i know what he meant when he kept saying "Pauk".

"The trail ends here and…" he trails off and huffs, moving away from me, he walks over to something.

I follow him and switch the vision in my mask, which is done by a half-blink. I see what he sees. A male with a hole in his chest. But it doesn't have the same affect on me… well, not right away. I notice some shells, from Niki's SMGS. She was here. What happened? Did she tear out this guy's heart or something?

Matador growls, almost to himself," They have let loose Hard Meat. What the Pauk were they thinking?"

I turn to him. The translation, Hard Meat, doesn't make sense. So, I open my mouth, like an idiot and ask," What's Hard Meat?"

"The ultimate prey."

I close my mouth. it still doesn't make… then I hear a noise. It's a hissing sound. Matador growls," switch your vision! Now!"

I do. A green haze settles over everything… and then I see it.

And not for the first time, I'm scared out of my mind.

I don't know what these things are… but if they killed Niki, then it's payback time.

I'm now carrying an automatic rifle, as well as the exploding arrows and the bow. My sniper rifle was damaged by the Big-ass alien that Matador faced off with. Fuck that asshole, I'm glad I blew his insides up… Back to the subject at hand, I had to re-arm myself with some different weapons. Which I use. Brutally. Cause there have to be at least five of the weirdest, and I'm talking WEIRDEST creatures I have ever seen. Serpetine, with elongated heads, long, whip-like and spiky tails, they look like insectiod dragons… without wings and fire. Matador starts using the thing that's connected to his shoulder, firing and spattering one. I haven't even hit one yet, even though I'm giving it all I've got.

One leaps high into the air, about to come down on me. I start back-pedaling, raising my gun, I fire right into his chest and face. I think I hit it. Because it's chest cavity explodes in a spray of green. the blood sizzles on whatever it hits. Hold the phone…

ACID BLOOD?

We're screwed. Or… that's what I'm thinking when one of the dragons tackles me from behind. I yelp, screaming as it scratches at my face. Thank God for the mask…

I grimly use a move that Niki taught me, bunching up my legs, I brace them against this fucker's chest and SHOVE. faster then it takes to tell.

The thing doesn't fly off me like I hope, but it is jolted, and at least it's ugly face isn't staring right into mine.

Oh shit. It shrugs between my feet, it's claws ready to slay me. I stab it in the forehead with an arrow and scramble away. It screeched as it's head splattered. Some of the blood dripped onto my clothing and I quickly yank it off. My heavy military jacket is gone, leaving me in my sport bra and tank top. Good lord, I want my jacket back!

Matador puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I have never seen an ooman kill a Hard Meat. Well done."

I shrugged," Whatever. The question…" I struggle for a moment," The question is, is my friend still alive?"

He chuffed," You tell me. You are the one with the second sight."

I snort and then stare," Second sight? What are you, a star wars nerd?"

"Do not know what you mean."

"Of course not." I scowl.

he is silent. I stop and calm my breath. All around, these monstrous serpents are sizzling whatever they touch. They've been eliminated. But where… where is Niki?

For some reason, I don't believe she's dead. I'm worried, of course that she might be. But I don't believe it. So, I ask the obvious.

"Well, now what… genius?"

_8~8~8~8~8_

Gahn'tha-cte, a hunter of the Thei-De Clan, examined the tracks, his brow knit as he clattered in confusion. His prey, the young yautja called Midnight Ghost, had allied himself with an Ooman. It made no sense. growling to himself, he examined the body of his brother, R'ka Zabin, and chuffed. The idiot had walked into a trap.

With disdain, Gahn'tha-cte turned to the last member of his hunting pack, Setg'in, and clattered," Than-Guan Bhu-ja has joined forces with the sain'ja lou-dte kale. The ones that have slain the rest of our ooman prey."

Setg'in rumbled a reply," We should not take them lightly then. He is dangerous. Look at what he did to R'ka."

Gahn'tha-cte huffed," R'ka was a fool."

"Let us learn, then from his foolish actions."

There was a sense to those words. Setg'in always did speak in such riddles.

With a snort, Gahn'tha-cte growled," We will worry about the Oomans later. Let us hunt the hard Meat. They are done molting. My scanner show that the last one burst from it's host three ooman hours ago."

They two activated their cloaking devices before disappearing into the growing darkness.

8~8~8~8~8

Niki woke groggily. Her head felt like it weighed a ton. And something stank. Something smelled bad. And… there was something poking into her thigh.

"Da' be'ah no' beh' wha' Ah Din' Ih' iz…" she slurred as she opened her eyes… receiving what felt to her like a power hit to the solar plexus. It left her gaping for a moment.

The face of the disfigured alien was directly above her. She was tied, face forward, to his pole, reverse the way they had originally tied her. She stared a minute before looking around. There weren't any guards. And she checked a couple of hundred times. She looked back at the alien. He was looking at her, warily, his lower mandibles splayed awkwardly.

His… well, some of his armoring was poking her thigh. Thank GOD…

He rumbled quietly, rasping.

She gritted her teeth," Look' Ah don' know iffen ya cin' undah-stan' meh, bu' Ah'm not wit' dem. Iffen ya wuz tryin' ta kill dem, den dey should'a killed ya. No' toture ya lahk dis. It ain't right."

Niki waited for a response. He was expressionless, but his eyes were intelligent… or, at least one of them was. His brows met and then lowered as he gave what looked like a painful nod to her.

She examined her wrists and then saw a way that she free herself. Those stupid assholes… if she got the chance, she was going to kill them all.

"Look, Zombie… man' iffen I calls ya dat? Zombie, Ah cin help ya escape. Iffen ya help meh escape."

He regarded her a moment before shifting. She saw what he was doing. His arming, on his thigh, could reach the cords that were cutting into her hands. He started rubbing the metal against the rope. moving faster then she thought possible, with all his injuries. She winced as his blood dripped onto her body.

"Bejeebus…" she growled," Dose bastards…" blood had seeped into her clothes from fresh wounds he had been given.

Suddenly, the rope snapped. She fell, coughing, she quickly located a knife. She sawed ferociously at the rope, warning him," Watch yourself, don' fall on yer-"

WHUMP!

"-Face…" Niki watched as he slowly stood up. She scowled and abruptly popped his shoulders back into joint, ignoring his hisses of pain and then worked on his fingers. She looked at his mandibles, as he stood to his feet, and he growled quietly before leaning forward, waiting. She gritted her teeth as she quickly felt at them before popping them into joint. He roared this time. Those mandibles must be sensitive…

All at once, there were footsteps. And Fitch appeared. His eyes widened and he cursed," Well, fuck me, leave to take a whizz for one second and look what 'apneas."

Niki threw her blade, which she had left partially hidden, and struck him right in the throat. He gasped, gargling before falling to his knees. Zombie put a hand on her shoulder and weakly gave it a shake before pushing forward, to a box in the corner. He grabbed the box (it wasn't very big, maybe two-by-two or something) and pulled something out it, attaching it to his wrist. It was a blade, attached to his arm.

He extended the blade before finally looking up. Niki had raided Fitch's weapons, knives packed into her belt and a revolver in hand. She cocked the gun," Lez go!"

8~8~8~8~8

Mai Kyoko went down to check on the prisoners. Her hair tingled at the nape of her neck. Something was wrong… if Fitch was feeling up that trollop of a giant, she was going to castrate him…

What she found was much worse.

"Security Breach! _Violation de la security_!" She yelled.

8~8~8~8

Niki heard the alarm and cursed," Shit, dat lid bitch is goin' ta git i!"

Zombie made no reply. For a big guy, he was quiet, and _fast._ They quickly threaded their way through the labyrinth of tunnels. Niki watched in awe as Zombie, injured as he was, took out a guard, a native american dude with HUGE guns. The man was cut and without warning, Zombie reached into the man's back and ripped out his spine. Niki almost gagged. But, well, these were his tormentors. At least the poor bastard didn't suffer…

As they continued, Niki noticed that… well, it seemed too easy. And Zombie seemed to realize this too. Cause when they reached the entrance, he stopped.

Clattering slightly, he gave the box to her. She looked at him quizzically. He rumbled quietly before saying one, gargled english word," Kamikaze."

Ok, so it wasn't quite English. But he was telling her to go. She shook her head," Naw. Ah can't. Ah,"

BAM!

She stumbled back. he had slugged her, his mandibles flared. She growled," Ya stupid, shorty. Ya fuckin' stupid," before she went up to him and grabbed his tusks, kissing the patch of skin above his teeth.

he gaped at her.

She growled," Ya are NOT goin' ta jus' die on meh. No way in hell. Iffen ya die, Ah dies wit' ya."

he growled menacingly at her. She grinned before pulling something out of her shirt. It was a cylinder-like thing.

"Dis izza bomb. Special grade. Ah been savin' it." She set it up at the cave entrance, off-handedly asking," Ow' fas' cin ya run?"

* * *

Ok! So... anyone like? I guess I'd better say that I do not own Aliens... though I DID have the idea that they should drop impregnated humans on the planet, to add some spice to the hunt. ^_^

I've got some new Super-Predator OCs, too! in addition to the original ones

Gahn'tha-cte: **Ruthless**

Thei-de: **Death**

Setg'in: **Deadly**

R'ka Zabin: **Fire Insect**

Thar'n-dha Sain'ja: **Strong Warrior**

**Zombie's predator name is Kwei R'ka, or Sly Fire. His POV starts the chapter, in case there is any confusion. And... Niki, what the hell possessed you to kiss him?**

**Niki:... He's a killer**

**Me:*facepalm* THAT'S IT?**

**Niki:he helped meh 'scape.**

Me:... that's your secondary reason? Good lord...

**To my reviewers!**

**_Predy96_**: Dude, you rock! Thank you so much for your inspiring words and your camaraderie!

**QuickStar:** Just so you know, I had the first four chapters already written before I published them, which made it easier to upload them so fast. So, please don't feel guilty! We all get busy! Life doesn't like to mix with our fanfiction!

**Silent Hunter: **I know you didn't review the last chapter, but it still feels good to know that you like what you've read so far and have left input, I appreciate it!

Ahem. Please review!


	8. Merrily, Merrily, Going Down In Flames

Chapter 8

Merrily, Merrily, Going Down In Flames

Than-Guan Bhu'ja shrugged in response to Yin'Tekai's question as he began to switch his vision, looking for any trace of humanity. He found it in one of his visions, tracking human blood. Someone had been bleeding… he hoped it wasn't Yin'Tekai's Hunt Sister. That would definitely be a bad thing.

He chuffed to her," I have found your Hunt Sister's trail. Keep your current vision. I will need your help to watch out for more Hard Meat as we track."

"You mean there's MORE of those motherfuckers?"

"One can never tell."

"Well. Shit," she muttered in a belying calm tone.

They walked, Yin'Tekai looking about with great nervousness. But somehow, the fact that she was on her guard put him at ease. He prayed silently," _Paya, please do not let your gift to this ooman go to waste… Favor our hunt tonight..."_

Dagmar's senses were on edge. She was grateful for the vision, but damn, everything was way more eerie then it had ever been before. The fact that those creepy green bastards were out there, just waiting and… well, she wouldn't think about it.

_I hope Niki's alright…_ She thought numbly as she followed Matador. Geez, she hoped he knew where he was going. He broke into a silent lope. She cursed and ran after him. Damn, he was fast.

At this moment, the forest was lit up by a distant explosion.

Dagmar almost slowed down, but Matador didn't. He ran faster.

8~8~8~8~8

Niki ran slightly ahead of Zombie as they both took cover. The bomb was set for 10 minutes. They raced, putting about what seemed like a good distance between their safety and the bomb before it finally went off. Zombie dove, covering Niki's frame as much as he could, hissing with pain as old wounds reopened at this action.

The explosion brought the entrance to the underground cave down with a concussive crash. It also caused a collapse on the underground tunnels. Debris flew everywhere, burning sparks igniting trees, smoke filling the air as flashes of fire filled the sky.

Niki coughed and choked, crushed beneath Zombie, she growled," Ah hope dat blas' sent dem straight ta hell…"

Zombie finally removed himself from Niki's frame. He was unharmed, but was unwilling that Niki should come to unnecessary injury. He stood, vivid green blood dripping from knife wounds reopened. Niki hissed as she looked at him," Ya REALLEH stupid… Ah like ya already," she chuckled satirically," Awright, lez git goin'."

Her face became sober as she explained," Ah gots a friend, Mari. She still out dere. Ah promis'd mahself Ah'd look aftah her. So da firs' ding we do is find her. Savvy?"

Zombie chuffed loudly, opening the box, he pulled something out of it. Netting, Armoring and the most amazing mask Niki had ever seen. He held the netting out to her.

She grumbled," Ah don't wear fish-net. Sorreh."

He growled slighly," Awu'asa."

She shook her head," I don' know what ya-"

In a matter of seconds, she found herself undressed, wrapped in the netting and then re-dressed. She blinked before murderously glaring him, smacking him on the shoulder as hard as she could with her closed fist as she hissed," Iffen Ah didn' lahk ya s'much, Ah'd keel ya…"

He chortled, wheezing slightly as he coughed, holding out the last item from the box: a mask. She looked at it doubtfully before slipping it on, using her long braids to tie it to her face. To her surprise, she could see in infra-red. It was sweet.

"You must blink one eye to switch sights. And by blinking rapidly, you can activate the camouflage."

She looked up at Zombie. She understood him. And grudgingly admitted," Awright, So Ah _deserved_ ya dressing' meh lahk a liddle kid… iz jes' a good ding ya din' uncovah meh completely… odder-wise, Ah'd hafta keel ya sure nuff."

He huffed," You make a lot of empty threats to those who are your allies. Now we move. To find your friend, and to find a way off this accursed planet."

Niki took stock of their surroundings. She instructed," las' place Mari wuz, dere wuz a cave. Nearbah a watah-fall."

He nodded," I know where that is. Come!"

And they ran, Niki following Zombie. She then realized that she didn't know his real name.

He didn't seem to mind.

8~8~8~8~

"They're going to pay, the black bitch and that piece of alien shit," Snarled Cory as he dusted himself off, coughing from the dust in the air.

Lucas was consulting with Kyoko, a little ways from the group, his face stony.

Jason snorted as he growled," You know what, I think we deserved it. For one, it just shows how lax we've gotten. And second, WHO'S idea was it to take prisoners. We don't have the time for that shit here!"

McIan, more commonly known as "The Fumble", looked up from where he rested," All I know is… I know that bitch. She cut into me when I was in fifth grade. And she and her friend were the ones who got me caught in the first place! If not for them… Well, I would'a served less time, that's for sure…" he scowled.

"Don't bet on it, asshole," Jason growled," You're as lousy as they come."

"Hey, fucker, you wanna throw down?" McIan snapped as he flipped upright, his knife drawn as he glared.

"Enough, enough," Cory came between them," We're low on numbers as it is."

The Clan had evacuated, as soon as the prisoners were announced gone. It was a precaution, a "Live To Fight Another Day" thing.

There were several exits. Niki and Zombie had just played demolition on the main and easiest entrance.

As Lucas thought and planned, Kyoko turned to the remaining group.

"We hunt tonight. We'll spread out, but keep in earshot of each other. The Predator is wounded. His blood trail should be easy to find."

Cory nodded, adding sullenly," What about the Great Black Sharks? They're sure to be out there. After all… they just dropped in new meat."

"Noland's place just went up in flames. They probably squealed on the old fucker… and you know those green-blooded bastards don't waste much time when their prey makes it easy for them to be found," Jason reported, smirking quietly.

Each of them had had an encounter with the crazed old scavenger. Somehow or other, they had managed to keep him from finding their secret base. Now, however, they had a mission: revenge.

Served piping hot.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Edwin whimpered as he tried again to stand. He couldn't. Royce shook his head," He's done."

"I can't leave him," Isabelle declared, her soul tortured still by images of her spotter, Isaac. The look on his face as he lay dying…

Royce turned and retreated to the camp as Isabelle dismissed him with tearful and resigned eyes.

Edwin gasped and moaned Isabelle helped him up, stuttering," Y-you should have gone with him," in regretful tones.

"I know…" Isabelle grumbled softly. They began to make their way. Slowly. Painfully. Into a trap.

Actually… somehow, Edwin managed to jump free of that trap. Isabelle's thought, initially was one of shock," _He should not have been able to do that… he was faking."_

And that was when something came out of the dark. Something Isabelle couldn't see very clearly, as the net tightened around her, immobilizing her movements.

Edwin screamed, in horror and agony… and then, there was a loud screech, a clattering roar, and the sounds of a furious battle. When Isabelle finally got a good look at what was going on, she thought at first that perhaps this was a nightmare. Because her situation had just gotten a whole lot worse.

There, bleeding green, acidic blood on the dark ground, was a creature who's fangs glittered red with Edwin's blood. And standing over it, triumphantly, was a huge, huge creature, finally unmasked for her to look at clearly. She recognized it as the creature that had slain Stans.

And she broke loose with a wail that tore through the night.

8~8~8~8~8

Niki followed Zombie, stoutly keeping an eye-out for hostiles. She was shocked that he was able to move so quickly, malnourished and wounded as he was.

"_Dese guys'r somedin else," _She thought with grudging admiration.

A fire light came into view. Niki knew it to be the camp. And she made another decision.

"Ey, Zombie, dere's anodder one'a ya, tied ta a'pole. In da biggah fuckah's morgue dere. Mebbeh we shoul, ah, turn 'im loose."

Zombie stopped, turning to face Niki. He clattered," My hunt brother is alive? Truly? i thought him dead!"

" 'E may soon be iffen we don' leh' him loose soon," Niki responded dryly.

They then heard a loud roar. One that Niki was able to interpret into English… and she didn't like what she heard.

_"FUCKING INSECT! LOOK UPON MY FACE, FOR IT IS YOUR LAST VISION IN LIFE!"_

She ran on ahead of Zombie, ignoring his hiss of surprise, she quickly made her way to the camp. She hissed as she saw the biggest, ugliest… (whatever the hell the race was called that Zombie belonged to) grabbing the Crucified Alien by the throat, preparing to behead him.

Niki didn't even think.

Her knife came out and it flew through the air, landing in the pit of Big Fucker's underarm.

He bellowed a roar of pain and rage, letting go of of the slightly smaller alien. She didn't stop to examined her work, she came out from the trees, two more knives brandished, a snarl in her throat as she ducked a blow from the big alien and hamstrung him neatly before pulling out her last knife, slicing the vertebrae of his neck.

He roared in pain and defiance as she kicked him down and jumped on his back, stabbing his head over and over with the knife she had used to cut through his neck, screaming in unbridled fury. Her ebony knuckles were nearly white as she gripped her knife, hacking and chopping away like a deranged barber.

Her fist was caught and she nearly turned on her ally. Zombie. He was regarding her with a masked expression. Niki looked down sheepishly. Big Fucker was bleeding nice and quiet, twitching a little, but sufficiently wounded enough to die.

The Crucified Alien slumped over, clattering hoarsely," My honor… I no longer have reason to live."

Zombie gave a chuff as he placed his hands on Cross's shoulders, setting him right," Larja Halkrath, there is always a reason to live. Look at my face. I am desecrated and shamed. But through the actions of my ooman friend, I have gained a reason to live again. You have benefited from her actions as well. Get up and be strong! We have a long way to go before our honor can be reclaimed."

Niki listened to this exchanged quietly, feeling a strange sense of laughter. So… Dagmar had been right all along… about freeing the alien.

Would wonders never cease?

At this moment, the tall dude she and Mari had encountered earlier had returned. He stopped short, looking around very warily.

Niki took off her helmet and growled," Ah shoul' keel ya fer usin' meh an' Mari az bait. Bu' Ah won'."

He shook his head before asking," Any of you planning to get the hell out of here?"

"Hello? Is someone there?"

They heard it then. A cry for help from a pit in the ground.

The tall dude raced forward, looking into the pit, he called," Hello. Would you like a lift?"

"Fuck you…yes."

It was the woman, also from earlier. Niki assumed they were the only ones to survive from that huge group. The tall guy helped her out and they slowly walked over to Cross and Zombie.

Cross clattered weakly and Niki put her helmet back on.

"-I prepared the ship for take off. We could leave, all of us, this accursed planet."

Niki felt her heart drop as she relayed this message.

The tall guy and the woman both looked relieved.

Niki spoke," Ah'm stayin'. Ah gotsta find mah friend."

Zombie put a hand on her shoulder, shaking it softly as he clattered," I will stay and help you. I owe you my life."

Cross looked… well, disappointed. But he nodded," As do I."

Niki felt a smile light up before she scowled and turned to the two other survivors," Go while ya can. Yer free. Ya owe us nuthin. We owe ya nuthin. Now get loose."

The tall guy nodded," Good luck."

The woman seemed reluctant, but left with the tall guy.

Niki grumbled as she looked at her two companions, her eyes hidden by the mask," Lez set dis worl' on fiyah."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Matador growled, stopping as they reached what used to be the entrance of a cave. Niki's trail not only stopped here… a new trail began. Switching visions, he saw that another yautja had been here. Whether one of his hunt brothers or one of the Dishonored ones, he could not tell.

Fire still burned in the trees from a huge explosion… the one they had seen.

Dagmar looked around, her breath ragged. They had run into more of those fuckers, at least five more. Holy shit, she was paranoid now. Those fuckers were _quiet_… and _fast._

_"_Matador, what do you see?"

"This is very unusual. Your friend and… another yautja, set off back in the direction from which we came."

"WHAT?"

"I think it's possible your friend caused the explosion."

"They're back at the camp? We came all this way for FUCKING NOTHING?"

"…Not exactly. We learned that there are Hard Meat loose on the preserve. That is something worth knowing."

Dagmar would have face palmed, if not for her mask. This… was the worst day in the HISTORY of worst days.

The, something that he had mentioned earlier sprang back into her head," Wait… you said Niki's with another… yowtjah?"

He ignored her horrendous pronuciantion and gave a gruff nod," By the look of it… my Hunt brother, Kwei R'ka." He couldn't quiet hide the relief in his words.

"Um… how does he feel about huge women with bitch attitude?"

Matador looked at her quizzically.

"I MEAN… do you think he'll survive Niki?"

Matador snorted, before his head snapped up and he growled," We have bigger things to worry about right now."

That was when Dagmar saw them. Five people she had never seen before… all heavily armed…

And they seemed to be circling around, surrounding she and Matador.

_Well shit..._

* * *

So, that's the last we hear of the original characters from Predators. i do not own them.

The third predator, the one at the Super Predator's camp, is nick-named Cross. His real name is Larja Halkrath which means "Dark Shadow".

Awu'asa: **Predator Armor**

SHOUT OUT!

**Predy96:**Niki is unavailable to answer at this point in time. But I thank you for the review, and also for allowing me to consult with you!

**The Silent Hunter:**i didn't mean to sound impatient... *looks sheepish* your praise is extravagant and I really appreciate it!

**QuickStar:**i owe you an apology, I've neglected in capitalizing the "S" in your penname. And... yes, you have it pretty muchly correct.

To all my reviewers, thank you! You guys rock!

Ahem. Please leave your input. Every bit helps!


	9. Let's Get This Party Started

Chapter 9

Let's Get This Party Started

Zombie was troubled. Deeply disturbed. Cross had just reported that the Dishonored One had dragged along the fresh kill of a Kainde Amedha.

_Oh Paya… we are in for a hell of a night,_ He thought, feeling weary already. His body was still in pain, his reopened scars still smeared with fresh blood that was slowly drying.

He was distracted from his grim thoughts, however, when he noticed Sain'ja waiting impatiently as Cross armed himself with weapons from cache.

She was rocking from foot to foot, her face one of tension, mumbling more Ooman profanity under her breath, her body heat bright yellow and red.

"Damnit, hurrah up, Cross! Ya taken' longah den a bitch getting' readeh fer a firs' date!" She snarled impatiently.

Zombie chuffed quietly," Let him take his time. Better that he be prepared then badly armed."

"Yeh, say dat ta mah bleedin' corpse," Niki growled.

Zombie shook his head, hiding his amusement as Cross finally came out, his mask reattached, a sword slung over his shoulder, a plasma cannon attached to each of his shoulders. He carried a string of grenades, and had at least three types of dirks stuck in his belt.

Zombie, too had raided the cache and now sported twin arm blades.

Niki suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. She looked over her shoulder.

Cross suddenly snarled," Switch your vision!"

Niki did so. A black and green-monitored vision filled her eyes… and in the dark, were monsters. Creatures, of the weirdest sort…There had to be at least 9…

"Muthah-fuckahsunuvvabitch…" Niki growled as she picked up a fresh SMG she had grabbed from the cave, her breath ragged as she reported," We gots companeh, boys. Lez give 'em a warm welcome."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Dagmar hissed as she recognized one of the surrounding thugs.

"Oh my stars… McIan?"

"Nice ta see ya, Diggy. They, uh, drop ya in too?" He snickered.

She snorted and felt Matador stiffen, giving a warning growl.

An oriental woman came forward. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke," You will drop your weapons and surrender."

"What the fuck are you thinking? I'd have to be the dumbest shit in the proverbial world to do something like that here!" Dagmar responded curtly," What the hell did you do to Niki?"

"Oh, her… well, she didn't much like our house so she, uh, hired a demolition team. I think she left to pay the check." McIan snickered.

Dagmar hissed," You bastards, if you hurt her-"

She stopped short. No. Oh no. That was not good. Not good at all. Matador aimed his cannon and fired. A screech rang out through the night. And all at once, there was a bigger problem to deal with.

8~8~8~8

The monsters all charged.

Niki, Cross, and Zombie ran head-on to meet them, each one roaring their own challenge.

Cross quickly targeted his victims, snarling as he fired both plasma cannons.

Niki let loose a barrage of rapid fire as she drew the attention of three of the black insectoid monsters, splattering two before forced to confront the other two with close-combat. She screamed in fury as her shoulder was laid open by huge claws. She moved her head, as a tail shot by it, missing her by inches, grabbing the tail, she used it to impale the other.

Acidic blood spurted to the ground, causing Niki to hiss in realization as she ducked out of the way of the green spray. The un-impaled alien hissed as it jumped onto her, nearly pinning her arms. She snarled as she grabbed a grenade and stuffed it into the alien's mouth before kicking it off, several feet into the air. The alien exploded, killing one other in the process.

She huffed, her eyes glittering, her back covered with blood, scars along her neck and chest becoming more painful as she stood to her feet, looking around fiercely. Zombie had just finished gutting his attacker, Cross walking over, leaving the most bodies behind.

He examined Niki's carnage and gave a nod.

"You are truly a warrior worthy of your kill."

Niki looked at him blankly.

Zombie clattered slightly," You can socialize when we've gotten off this planet."

Niki snorted slightly. At this moment, there was a series of explosions, rather like firecrackers, not far from where they stood. Zombie groaned.

"Your friend pursued you… she's back over by the cave. And unless I hit my head harder then I thought, she has met with our enemies."

Niki groaned," Fuck meh sideways. Ah TOLE her ta stay here!"

Cross shrugged as he started walking," We are doing no good by standing here talking. Come!"

Niki followed him, Zombie taking the rear of the pack. Strange as this was… he felt Niki had always been with them. Part of their pack.

A spattering of gunfire spurred them into a mad sprint.

8~8~8~8~8

"You're FIRED!" Jason yelled at Lucas," On second thought, I QUIT. I FUCKING QUIT YOUR FUCKING GESTAPO!" as they stood, back to back, firing their weapons in rapid succession.

It had started out innocently enough. Surrounding the girl and her monster, taunting them, asking for surrender and then preparing to kill them…

And then getting attacked from behind. Kyoko Mai had lacked her usual finesse in warning them of danger, so it was quite unexpected. Though the predator had saved them the trouble of firing the first shot when he shot a monster that stood directly behind the asian woman.

They all pitched themselves against a horde… or what seemed like a horde.

"DAMN IT! HOW MANY OF THESE FUCKERS ARE THERE!" McIan screamed as he jabbed one in the head with an old-fashioned spear, screaming as acid spilled onto his arm.

Cory grabbed one by the tail and swung it around, knocking three others away like baseballs. He bashed it against a tree before smashing it on the ground, unloading bullets into it's head as it thrashed on the ground.

Kyoko was like a flickering shadow, her katana somehow remaining unharmed by the acidic blood. Dagmar growled mentally as she took note of that fact.

There was utter chaos when Dagmar was pinned, her gun knocked out of her hand. The alien snarled, drool dripping from it's fangs as it seemed to gloat over her.

Dagmar refused to scream. She stared death in the face, hissing nastily," Is that all you got, you ugly motherfucker?"

It opened it's mouth, and Dagmar saw the flash of inner jaws… but they never touched her.

With a roaring growl, Matador had grabbed the alien by the tail, ripping it off of Dagmar, he roared as he flung it to the ground and fired his plasma cannon into it's skull. Dagmar scrambled up, scooping up her rifle, she continued the fight.

All of a sudden, Dagmar found herself back to back with Niki, who had an SMG and was unloading it.

"WHERE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" They screamed at each other.

Matador roared a greeting to his two hunt brothers,"You're alive!"

"Not for long," Cross snarled as he snapped a smaller alien's spine.

8~8~8~8~8

In the trees, watching with growing interest, Gahn'tha-cte looked over to Setg'in, who nodded.

"We will fight when there are only six Kainde Amedha left. The strongest." Gahn'tha-cte hissed quietly.

Setg'in noted something, with grave curiosity," The one missing his mandibles, he seems to guard the large lou-dte kale."

Gahn'tha-cte's vision swerved, to observe this. It was true. The one known as Kwei R'ka was hovering by the large female ooman, guarding her back carefully.

Setg'in was correct.

Perhaps that would be useful, later on...

* * *

I hope this chapter does not disappoint.

Shout-out!

**Predy96: **Dude, you totally rock! thanks for your review and your encouragement!

**SilentHunter**:Thank you! your review made me laugh a little, but I'm very glad you're enjoying the story so far!

**QuickStar:**I hope you enjoy this and the previous chapter!

THANK YOU MY READERS!

Ahem... please leave your review. every input helps.


	10. Head On Collision

Chapter 10

Head-On Collision

Dagmar screamed," Oh shit!" as she ran out of bullets.

Niki yelled," Git behind meh, Mari!" as she continued to fire without mercy.

The whirring sounds of the plasma cannons screamed through the night as both Matador and Cross kept firing, not always with accuracy.

Cory's leg was badly wounded, acidic alien blood eating at his flesh, Jason was missing a couple of fingers and Kyoko had finally lost her katana, now wielding twin Sai daggers.

McIan had lost BOTH hands, but was still going strong. Niki wasn't even sure HOW the fuck he was doing that. A deep silence suddenly set in. It was eery, as the Aliens all stopped, at the edge of firelight, their teeth glinting, the light caressing their hard, black bodies.

Lucas looked around warily, his mouth grimly set as he cocked his guns, light green eyes flashing dangerously, sweat drenching his blonde, fuzzy hair.

There were 7 aliens left, that Dagmar could see. No more were hiding in the trees, or lingering behind the foliage. The remaining seven were lined up unevenly, all snarling and hissing, but strangely, none of them approached. They seemed to be… well, waiting.

Niki was out of bullets. She had a machete out, a dagger in her other hand, both which she had taken from the cache. Zombie hadn't ever stirred from watching her back, his arm blades extended and dripping with acidic blood. For some reason… his blades were also resistant to the acid.

Impatiently, Matador growled as he hissed," What do they wait for?"

"Reh'inforce'mints," Niki blurted without thinking," Wha' else woul' dey wait lahk dat fer?"

Dagmar paused as she looked behind her back suspiciously. Nothing. No neon green forms loomed out in the darkness…

Zombie chuffed and growled as, quite, suddenly, the aliens dispersed, all turning, as though one, and leaving.

Cross growled as he and Matador both sent more plasma blasts. Only one alien was hit.

"FUCK!" Niki shouted," NOW what, Bitches?" she whirled on her compadres, who all looked at her blankly. Well, except for Lucas.

Lucas only eyed her coldly as he responded," Joo got soom _culot, _acteen lahk ya fookin'_ posséder la planète!"_

Niki sneered," Scuse meh, bitch, bu' in case ya hadn' noticed, we're fuckin' SCREWED!"

A giant hand engulfed her shoulder. She looked up at Zombie, glaring at him," Da fuck d'ya want?"

Zombie shook his head, clattering," There is not much time. The Kainde Amedha are accomplishing their goal. Though I am not as experienced as some in hunting them, I have seen this behavior. They intend to split us up and pick us off, one by one. This happens when there are not as many of them in number."

Niki looked at him in horror before setting her jaw and translating," Lissen up, Bitches! We're bein' set up! Da fuckahs 're trying' ta split us up ta git us individually cause dey no longah gots a fuckin' armeh."

Kyoko walked over to Niki, her almond eyes hard. Niki glared," Wha' ya want, BITCH?"

"To compromise. We cannot survive without your help… and you need our help, whether you know it yet or not."

Niki growled gutterally," Ah don' trus' ya as far as Mari kin' trow ya."

Dagmar snorted but said nothing. Zombie actually wheezed, finding the humor in Niki's words.

Cross gave him a look and clattered," Laughing in such a time? Kwei R'ka, the loss of blood has gone to your brain."

"Perhaps," Zombie chuffed, lifting his hand off of Niki's shoulder, he growled low," Sain'ja tell her this; for the sake of survival, we will be allies. But after, they must run. For I will hunt them all down."

Niki's eyes glinted as she relayed his message, adding," An' he won' beh 'lone. Cause Ah'm gonna be right bah his side."

Kyoko nodded tightly, her hand offered. Niki took it.

They turned outward, as Dagmar asked," Still… what do we do now?"

That question was answered for them as a red triangular laser settled on Cory's chest. He didn't even see it coming.

Blood splattered as a blue ball of energy went completely through him.

He staggered, gaping, before falling to his knees, dying.

Jason snarled," DamnFUCK!" as another laser settled on him, rolling to the side as the ball of energy sizzled dangerously close, impacting the earth beside him.

Niki and Dagmar switched their vision. There, up in the trees, slightly behind them… were two mother-fucking HUGE yautja.

Dagmar screamed," The trees!"

Niki roared," 6:00 bitches! We gots two in the trees a' Six-Fuckin'-Oh-Clock!"

Jason threw a hand grenade, which flashed through the air, disrupting the camouflage of the yautja… also weakening the tree.

Matador and Cross both focused fire on their enemies, dodging to the side as they became the next targets.

All gun fire was turned to the two huge yautja in the tree. As the tree came crashing down, one of the yautja ran, skirting around the . Zombie saw him leave… and followed after him with a challenging roar.

Niki yelped," Ya DUMB-SHIT!" as she followed him, un

Dagmar screamed," Niki!" but was unable to follow her friend. Because the Hard Meats had come back. With greater gusto then before.

Lucas swiveled, allowing the smaller yautjas to focus on their huge, enemy counterpart as he fired into the midst of the attacking Aliens.

Kyoko met her end in the form of a stray bullet.

But instead of falling, she stabbed an alien in the head, blood pouring from her wound as her heart pumped. She screamed," _Xuống địa ngục, Bạn motherfucker_!" as it's blood spurted onto her. 5 more to go.

Matador growled as he tried focusing on the last stadning Dishonored One. Something told him that their victory was close. If they could… just… finish him off…

He was attacked from behind by a Hard Meat, which pinned him down with a screech. He rolled, forcing it to change it's hold on him as it scratched and tried to bit him. He grabbed it's inner mouth, ripping it out with a roar as he punched it repeated in the side of the head.

Dazed, the Alien was ended when Matador forced it off and fired into it.

The battle went on. Jason screamed as he was speared through the chest by a whip-like tail. The alien hissed as it pinned the impaled man to the ground.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" Jason screamed as he pulled the pin of a grenade. The explosion rocked everyone to the ground. Dagmar screamed as she was impaled through the shoulder by a shard of shrapnel.

Matador roared as he rushed to her side, colliding with an alien that tried to pounce on the prone figure of the young woman.

3 more…

8~8~8~8~8~8

Kwei made no noise as he searched out his enemy. This was the Dishonrored one who had started the work on his disfiguration. He had taken his left mandible, and then left him for dead, unconsciously allowing the Oomans to capture him.

Kwei refused to let this one get away. He would mount the Dishonored One's skull on his wall, and he would rip off ALL of this one's mandibles.

As he stopped, listening and looking around sharply in the dark, he was startled when he heard his enemy mimicking Sain'ja's voice," Ya Dumbshit."

He didn't allow himself to growl. He listened. if only he had his mask… but he had given it to Sain'ja. He didn't regret that decision.

With blades in hand, he crept forward, still listening for the tell-tale clicking, the hiss of anticipation, the tightening of a clenched fist….

BLINDSIDED!

The larger predator came at Kwei from his blind side, tackling him down to the ground, he roared as he pounded the smaller yautja, victoriously snarling," You don't learn your lessons very well, do you, young blood?"

Kwei snarled defiantly," At least I am not cowardly, as you and your kind will forever be!"

Gahn'tha-cte chortled with malice," No one will remember you, Young Blood. Go to Cetanu with that knowledge!"

And he raised his bladed hand up to slash through Kwei's skull, however, a knife flashed, striking him right between his eyes.

A voice hissed, nearly drowned out by his roar of pain," Get off my man, BITCH."

With a growl, Gahn'tha-cte rose off Kwei, staggering slightly as he pulled the knife out from his head. He glared at the large ooman female, who held a machete. She growled," Ya made a big mistake, bitch."

Gahn'tha-cte quivered with rage before charging at her. She growled as she dove to his side, springing back up, she jumped onto his back, her fists locked around his neck. He roared as he reached to grab her, to throw her off, but Kwei had stood up, and as Niki let go, flinging herself away from Gahn'tha-cte, Kwei swiped the large yautja's head off from his shoulders, roaring in victory.

Niki panted, shivering from her adrenaline rush, before walking up to Zombie, she asked quietly," So… how does revenge feel?"

"Like a G6." he responded, clattering humorously as she stared at him," Zombie… ya seriously messed up.

he chortled before grabbing her shoulder amiably, shaking it, he purred," No more messed up then you, Sain'ja."

She rolled her eyes," Lez' git back ta da parteh!"

* * *

So... the story's almost done. I'm pretty sure, anyways.. I really like how it's turned out. I hope you guys have liked it so far!

SHOUT OUT!

**Predy96:**As usualy, man, you rock! Thanks for your review and the time you've taken to read and review my work!

**Silent Hunter**: You, my friend, have made my days with your words and your "randomness" (chuckles) thank you!

To all my readers, THANK YOU for taking the time to view my humble writing!

Ahem. Please leave your input! Thanks!


	11. Lost Faith

Chapter 11

Lost Faith

Dagmar couldn't believe it.

And she screamed loud when it happened.

As Matador lead a charge at the last fighting enemy, a knife was hurled at him. It struck him in the abdomen. He paused to rip it out, but staggered, dawning horror on his face. He had been poisoned.

Matador crashed to the ground. Cross, Lucas and McIan collided with the massive creature, all three of them attacking the huge yautja.

Cross gave a shattering roar as he swiped Setg'in's head from his shoulders, grabbing the head with his claws, he purred triumphantly, malice gleaming in his yellow eyes as he dropped the skull and crushed it beneath his heel.

McIan was a bit taken aback, whispering to Lucas," This fucker is off his rocker…"

"Oui, mon ami… bu' den, so iz joo," Lucas growled slightly.

Dagmar gave a half-sob as she fell on her knees by Matador, turning him over with great difficulty. She gaped at the wound, but was horrified when he clattered," It is a poisoned wound."

Tears spilled down her cheeks.

She didn't even realize she was crying as she searched his body frantically for the needle and chemical he had injected into her. Where… the…FUCK… was it?

"Matador… damn it, don't you DARE die on me! Don't you fucking die on me!" She snarled incoherently," Damn it, damn it, where the fuck is that fuckin-"

"Mari, 'ow menthe times Ah gots ta say it? Ya ain't good a' cussin' " Niki chided, in a gentle tone as she knelt by Dagmar, looking at the wounded yautja with a strange look in her eye," Dis bastard kep' ya 'live when Ah wuz'n dere…"

Dagmar hissed," He's got some sort of-"

Zombie shoved Dagmar away roughly as he growled," Both of you step back!" Niki did so, not questioning as Zombie found the flask and quickly injected it into Matador, growling," We need to get him into their ship. The chemical will slow the poison, but it is not the antidote. They will have it on their ship."

Dagmar growled," How the fuck are we going to find their ship?"

Zombie clattered grimly," We'll use their computers. Easy enough…"

Cross returned, looking grim as he held the wrist-computer of the last Dishonored One," I've already located the ship. It's on the other side of this valley."

Matador clattered weakly," Just leave me."

Zombie shook his head violently," Over my bleeding corpse."

Cross nodded harshly," What about the Oomans?"

Zombie looked at the last two remaining oomans from his group of tormentors. He clicked his lower mandibles together, thinking quickly.

Truthfully, he wanted to gut them and skin them right then and there…

But time was short. And they had contributed to his survival, and the survival of his brothers. They had helped Cross in finishing off the remaining Dishonored One.

Zombie grumbled, looking up at Cross," What do you think?"

"I don't want anything to do with them. I say we leave them."

"They may follow us and cause trouble. We might as well drop them back off on their own planet."

"Oh Paya…" Cross groaned loudly, growling vociferously as he looked over his shoulder at the two oomans before turning sharply back to his hunt brother," very well. We'll drop them off… THEN hunt them down and skin them!"

Zombie purred," Exactly," as Cross squatted down and picked Matador up. Out of the three, Cross was strongest, and less hindered by wounds. He growled," I'm going to take this one to the Ship. You round up the Oomans."

Zombie nodded tersely as he turned to Niki, who held up a hand," Say no more. Ah gots it covah'ed."

She looked at the two remaining men and growled," Ya'll common' wit' us. We're goin' home. AN' iffen anneh a' ya give dis guy 'ere anneh problems, Ah'll gut ya mahself."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, commander," Sneered McIan, before Lucas grabbed him by the neck, squeezing, her growled," Joo do as _la petite_ commands, else I _guillotine joo_."

McIan gulped slightly before nodding vigorously.

Lucas turned to them and nodded," Ve fooloh joo."

Niki nodded curtly as she turned to Zombie," Right, so wha' da fuck iz we waiting' fer?"

He trilled slightly in amusement before gesturing for them to get moving.

Niki gestured to the last two men," Awright, move yer asses."

McIan grumbled as he jogged after Cross, mumbling under his breath something about getting hyped on heroine when he was back home. Dagmar had already stumbled after Cross, anxious about Matador. Niki wasn't sure, but it seemed like Dagmar was truly, deeply afraid that the young yautja would kick the proverbial bucket. Dagmar was always the more compassionate one… but Niki had never seen her act this way… especially for a stranger.

And you couldn't get more strange then a crab-faced alien.

As Niki ran, alongside Zombie, she noticed he was carrying the head of the big Mother-fucking alien he had stabbed and beheaded. She grinned," Ya couldn't leave it, huh?"

"This is my proof that I regain my honor," Zombie told her, in a soft tone.

Niki nodded before punching his shoulder amiably," Glad Ah met ya, Zombie."

"Kwei R'ka."

"Beg Pardon?"

"That is my name. My real name. You may call me Zombie, if you wish, but… I wanted you to know."

She tried pronouncing it and failed miserably.

"Ah'm no' telling' ya wha' mah whole name is… cause iffen ya use it, Ah cut yer damn dick off."

"Fair enough," he grumbled, wondering how bad her whole name could be if she hated it that much.

8~8~8~8~8

_I don't know when my suffering began. And I know already it will never end._

_Day by day, not an hour goes by that I am spit on, insulted, raped and then caressed, as though that is all I am good for. Perhaps it is. _

_I gave up, long ago, trying to save myself from my torturers. When they come for me, to steal my soul and rape my innocence, I cannot flee. There is nothing I can do to escape my madness, my terrible, terrible curse._

_As my masters (for so they call themselves) leave, promising to return to me, i cringe, sickened by what they do to me. How should I feel? It is a wonder I am not with child. A curse and a Blessing._

_There will never be a hunter who will have me. My name is disgraced. I am U'darahje. My real name only brings me pain. I am humiliated, disgraced, shamed. The only thing I can do with honor is die by my own hand._

8~8~8~8~8

As Cross hurried, trying not to jar his hunt brother as he raced to the ship, Dagmar stayed by his side the entire time, ooman tears trailing down her face. She was no longer crying, but the tears came down any ways.

He growled slightly. He did not trust any of these oomans. The fact that Kwei was so taken with the tall, fiery ooman made him slightly nauseous. As he finally arrived at the ship, he realized that they must have used a different ship to drop he and his brothers off on this accursed place, for the ship was larger then the previous one.

He growled slightly as he quickly went to the ramp and boarded it, carrying his brother to the infirmary.

Dagmar followed, hovering a few feet behind him nervously. She had taken off the yautja mask and now gazed at his Hunt brother. Something about her body temperature made him glare at her suspiciously.

There was something different in her pheromones. Something… ooman.

Zombie noticed, as he instructed Niki to watch after the two other oomans and went to check on Cross. He chuffed and looked at Dagmar," Why does she smell like that?"

Cross irritably responded," Why don't you ask her?" as he quickly worked to save his brother's life, looking desperately for the antidote.

Matador had hovered on the brink of consciousness, his eyes closed, breathing slowly, trying to slow his heart beat.

Dagmar was kneeling in a corner, staying out of the way, but pleading with God on her knees,"_Please, dear God, please… don't let him die. Not after he saved me and helped me find Niki. I don't want him to end like this."_

Zombie snorted as he told Cross," You are the technician. Let me look after Than-Guan Bhu'ja. You pilot this ship and get us the pauk out of here."

Cross nodded as he turned sharply.

Zombie searched, sweat beginning to bead his brow. If he didn't find the cure soon, his brother would be dead by morning…

* * *

Ok... please do not kill me.

Uhn... *sweatdrop* All I will say is the story's not over yet.

SHOUT OUT!

**Predy96:**YOU ROCK!... nuf said. :)

**The Silent Hunter **: You are an awesome inspiration to me and I thank you for your encouragement!

**QuickStar:**Thank you! *bows*

**backwaterplanet:**Thank you so much for stopping by! Your words were much appreciated, and I hope you leave more! ...at your convenience though.


	12. The Long Haul

Chapter 12

The Long Haul

Cross quickly prepped the ship for take off, growling to himself slightly as he listened to McIan whining about space-sickness, and then Lucas snarling something in an unknown ooman dialect… it sounded violent.

Niki was sitting in a corner, a knife in her hand. He had no idea how she managed to keep a knife on her figure at all times. But he was grateful she had it. She had made it very clear she was not on the two other Ooman's sides. In fact, she was muttering something about gutting them both before this journey was over.

"_Paya, this is going to be a long trip to earth…" _he thought to himself, looking at the ship's stauts, he realized with mild surprise that there were more Ooman captives aboard. They would have to be dealt with later. He knew from the status reports that the ooman captives, 15 in all, were being kept in unconsciousness. He set the controls to keep them down longer. As he finished, the ship lifting up and exiting the Game preserve's atmosphere, he looked down at his new wounds and decided he'd better clean them before they became infected. Turning to Niki, who was still wearing Kwei's mask and clicked," You keep an eye on these belligerents. Make sure they don't leave this room. I'll return soon."

"Gotch'a covah'ed coach," Niki nodded curtly.

He snorted as he left, walking down the hallway.

8~8~8~8~8

Kwei glanced down at Dagmar, who had stopped crying and now stood to her feet, replacing her mask on her face. The smell that radiated was of blood and… something stronger. He couldn't tell at this moment and honestly didn't really care.

With a serious tone, she approached him and asked," Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Look for a thinly shaped bottle. I don't know where they would keep it."

She began immediately, going through drawers, her eyes sharp as she scurried about desperately.

Kwei tried not to be distracted by her scent or her thoughts," _That smell… what on earth is up with her? She seems eager to help Bhu'ja. Why? Because he saved her life? But she also helped him. They are on even terms. Why would she-"_

"Is this it?"

He blinked, unnerved.

She held the bottle with the antidote inside.

Kwei quickly grabbed it and opened it, huffing in it's scent.

Yes, this was it.

He quickly whirled around, nearly smacking her with his tubular dreads.

She smiled thinly," Your'e welcome," as she stood by the table that Bhu'ja lay on.

Kwei administered the correct amount of antidote, breathing a sigh of relief. At this moment, there was a loud roar. It was Cross, and he sounded like he was attacking something... or someone. Dagmar jumped, her heart thudding.

Kwei barked," Stay here!" as he rushed out the hall.

Dagmar reached into her pocket, taking out the tiny pistol she had found and checked it's bullets, cocking it, she whispered to Bhu'ja," Don't worry… I don't know how, but I'm not going to let anyone NEAR you."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Niki jumped in surprise at the echoing roar and gruffly held back both McIan and Lucas as they both stood to go and see what was going on.

"BACK OFF!" She growled, her knife in hand. McIan growled back," Yer not th'-"

He paused as Lucas growled slightly.

"I meant… sure. Whatever…" McIan snarled as he turned away.

8~8~8~8~8

As I sought out the cleansing room, I noticed the smell of blood and fear. What was this? With a growl, I activated my armor, my weapons ready if there was yet another enemy. I found the cleansing room… the smell was strongest here. I kicked open the door, letting loose a challenging roar. There was a shrill roar of fear and a trilling of terror.

I paused, confused. That… was the sound of a female. And now that my senses were somewhat knocked into me, I realized, also, that the scent was female, and I wondered how the pauk I could have missed that…

I walked into the room, turning off my cloak. I stare as shock, disgust and immense horror fill every inch of my soul.

She was tiny, alone, chained to the wall, utterly naked… and she was unconscious.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Kwei skidded to a stop, as he followed the roars and clattering of his brother and… someone else.

His one good eye could hardly believe what he saw.

There, on the floor, was a small, young unblooded female yautja. She was so small… Paya, what made her so small? She couldn't be any larger then Sain'ja, no smaller then Yin'Tekai.

She was chained to the cleanser, her ankles and wrists both chained. Her form was completely unclothed. Zombie nearly vomited in disgust.

Dishonored was suddenly too weak a word to describe their late foes.

They had kept a small, young female yautja as an object to satisfy their cruel lusts if her multitude of scars were any indication. She was painfully thin, her muscle mass sparse.

She was unconscious, however, and Larja rumbled," I frightened her into unconsciousness…"

Kwei gently knelt down by her side and checked her vitals, standing back up, he growled," I'll get Yin'Tekai and Sainj'a, as well as something to break those chains. You stay here in case she wakes. Tell her of what has surpassed."

Larja nodded dully as Kwei turned and raced down the hall.

He gently knelt by the wall, his own wounds forgotten. Slowly, he removed his mask, looking at the female with his own eyes. She seemed mature, just very… very small.

_How long have they had her here?" _He thought with disgust as he remembered her cry of fear. He felt extreme guilt for frightening such a small creature. She was at least a full foot and a half smaller then he, and so very thin…

She suddenly stirred, though it was some time before she opened her eyes. She seemed to try to take stock of the strong, male scent in the room, afraid to look, afraid to show signs of consciousness.

He felt even worse. And he suddenly wished he had been given the chance to make all three of the Dishonored Ones pay.

8~8~8~8~8

Dagmar paced slightly. She was getting restless and she hated it.

A thought crossed her mind as she suddenly realized that she needed a bathroom. Badly. And a pad.

_Oh shit. No wonder I'm flipping out," _She grumbled quietly. Her menstruation period COULD NOT have picked a worse time to show up. Unlike Niki, Dagmar would get extremely emotional, sad and wishy-washy and nostalgic. Her stomach would hurt like hell on the second day for two hours. She wasn't looking forward to that.

She looked at Matador and shook her head, realizing that her extreme emotions were guiding her actions and words. Not good. No, no, no…

_Just because he saved your ass doesn't mean he's your best friend. So cut it out, you weirdo. Stop caring. You have something called self-control right?_

_And also a heart…_

"SHUT UP!" she grumbled to herself. A huffing sound interrupted her and she paused as she looked at Matador. He was stirring, grumbling, and slowly, he sat up. She sighed in relief.

He grunted in pain before asking," Where the fuck am I?"

"Oh, you're on the bad guys' ship," Dagmar replied, adding quietly," I'm glad you're alright."

Matador growled slightly," Where are my hunt brothers?"

Dagmar responded," They're… they went to check out a noise. I have no idea really what's going on."

Matador growled as he swung his legs off the table and stood to his feet… colliding with the floor in the process.

He heard Dagmar sigh impatiently and she reported," I see you're as cheery as ever."

"Shut up, Ooman."

"No, I won't shut up. Forget it."

Matador growled as he pushed himself up. His momentary lapse had left him slightly off in his bearings, but only for a moment. He glared balefully at Dagmar before realizing something.

She was emitting a scent… one he had never smelled before. It was _very _female, though…

Not wanting to ask stupid questions, he growled," What about the rest of the oomans?"

"Niki's watching over McIan and Lucas. They're the only ones who survived," Dagmar replied thoughtfully, adding," I don't know why THEY survived. Sure, McIan's missing his hands, but those two are probably the worst… especially McIan."

Matador shifted impatiently as he growled, "I'll take you to your Hunt sister, and then I must speak with my Brothers."

She nodded, adding awkwardly," Er… do you guys have a bathroom or something on this ship?"

He stared blankly.

She grumbled," Men…"

At this point, Zombie returned.

Dagmar felt relief… until she heard his report," We have a situation."

Matador asked," What kind?"

"The Dishonored Ones had a small lou-dte kale. She's badly hurt, and very, very scared. I need Yin'Tekai to come with me. The female won't be trustful of any of her own kind."

Matador nodded," This is unfortunate indeed."

Dagmar listened with growing unease. Her mask had translated the word lou-dte kale as "Child Maker"… to her limited knowledge, this sounded perhaps like a woman of their species. Dagmar followed Zombie quickly as he beckoned her to follow.

Matador went to check on the other oomans. He trusted Yin'Tekai well enough, even if she was a frustrating female, and Niki, too. They had proved valuable allies. The other two oomans… not so much.

He knew one thing for sure:

He couldn't wait to get them all off the ship.

8~8~8~8~8

I feel nervous. No surprise there. I'm guessing this… this lou-dte kale is one of their own kind, but a female. What do the females look like? And how badly is she hurt? I worry, and the fact I'm bleeding from an undesirable spot is making me feel horrible. Not much I can do though. These guys are completely GUYS.

I only look up at… Zombie, as Niki called him, and asked," Can you get Niki, as soon as you can?"

He gives me a nod. I see Cross, the other predator. Out of all of them, Cross is the biggest. He's also the roughest, from what I've been able to see. Pretty mean-tempered too.

So when i see him, hardly moving, an expression like regret on his face, I'm taken aback. He's looking at the female… it's then I see her. She's smaller then Niki. She's naked… and she's _trembling._

All my pity comes rushing out and I blurt," She needs a blanket! Get a damn blanket, don't just stand there!" as I grab the ring of keys from Zombie, I approach the female, looking at her with pity. Zombie and Cross both high-tale it out of there, making me feel deserted before I kneel softly beside the female. She's so pretty… I know that's a weird thing to say. She's got a crab face too… but her mandibles are very small… her fangs are small, like little pearly spikes.

Her coloring is exotic, bright golden, all around with white dappling and dark black dreads that hang around her neck, like a bob cut almost, and the word adorable lights up in my head. I realize dryly, as I croon to her, that I'm being more stupid then normal. I blame it on my state.

She trembles, flinching as I touch her wrists to unlock the chains from her wrists. Cross returned with a blanket. I covered the female and smiled sadly as I told her in the gentlest tone I can," You're going to be ok, sweetie. No one's ever going to hurt you again."

Ah hell, I don't even know if she can understand me… my fears prove useless as she finally looks at me, as though unable to bring herself to believe me. I tell her quietly," I'm called Yin'Tekai. What is your name?"

She replies in a quivering tone," U'darahje."

I nearly choke. The word is translated," Abomination."

I shake my head," Well, I'm giving you a new name. Venus."

She cocks her head and trills," Veh-mus?"

I smile back at her, responding quietly," it means goddess of beauty and love."

She huffs quietly, almost shyly," I don't deserve such a name."

"Why not?"

She cannot answer.

I respond stoutly," I don't care what they did, or what you think you've done, you're worth more then they ever considered you."

She looks at me with disbelief. I'm pretty sure that's what it is. A raised brow is pretty universal, anyways.

8~8~8~8~8

Larja listened quietly to the mumbled voices as he stood by the door. He shook his head quietly at unwanted images, memories. How dare anyone harm such a small, pretty little creature? He had no problem admitting that the female was pretty. Even though she most likely wouldn't be the best to breed children… she was delicate, like a desert flower. And now, she was forever bruised from those… those...

With grim and unwelcome thoughts invading his mind, he joined his three brothers on the deck. Kwei sighed quietly as he murmured," This has been a bad nightmare."

Matador hissed quietly as he shrugged," But we survived."

Zombie snorted as he tapped his remaining mandibles together," Barely."

Larja looked at the two male Oomans, who were seated, and actually appeared to be sleeping before making a decision," We should put them into sleep and then drop them off… as though they had never seen us."

"Even the females?" questioned Kwei, with what seemed like reluctance.

Larja crossed his arms," Why not?"

Kwei reported," For now, we will need their help in dealing with the lou-dte kale. She is in a delicate state of mind. Very vulnerable."

"For sure, these male Oomans ought to be put into sleep." Bhu'ja agreed quickly, hoping to quell an argument.

Larja and Kwei did not have an objection to Bhu'ja's observation.

8~8~8~8~8

Niki sat in the cleansing room, grumbling," Dose bastahds… Ah wanna keel dem all ova again."

"I know, I know," Dagmar grumbled as she finished a make-shift dress for Venus, out of the blanket Cross had given her.

Niki suddenly smirked as she spoke," Mari, ya know some'din?"

"What?"

"We're going home."

Dagmar huffed quietly, her dark green eyes sparkling," Yeah… whoop-de-doo."

* * *

Yes... that's it. For now. I've decided to write a sequel. Cause i've got more ideas and I need time to figure them out.

SHOUT OUT!

**Predy96:**_Dude, thank you so much for sticking it out with me! I will forever be grateful to you for encouraging me!_

**The Silent Hunter: **Everyone, please give this author a round of applause. She gave me advice and encouragement, and she's ALSO part of the reason I'm doing a sequel. Thank you, Hunter, you rock!

**QuickStar:**I hope you were not turned off by the last and this chapter. If so, I am sorry. I have done my best, which I know full well. Thank you for your honesty, it was refreshing and I really did appreciate it!

To All my readers, until next time, faretheewell! a last review would be very appreciated!


End file.
